I Remember You
by awes0me-punk
Summary: CM Punk/OC Mia was hoping to just have a chill weekend with her two friends, but what will happen when she bumps into a former bully Phil Brooks, who happens to take an interest in her?
1. Chapter 1

**Another CM Punk story, not really confident with situating it on the road with other wrestlers at WWE, hope you like this one, please rate it if you read it :)**

"This is great you guys," Clair exclaimed as we parked in the hotel lot. "A whole weekend of friends and theatre!"  
"And drinking," Brook added.  
I smiled and laughed. "Just as long as I don't have to drink and we don't sleep in too late on Monday. I want to make sure to check out the pound."  
I could almost feel Clair rolling her eyes as we got out of the car and made our way to the trunk. "Yes, yes Mia. We know," she stressed the words. "You've told us enough times."  
I grinned sheepishly.  
"Remind me again why you didn't want to check out the ones in Chicago?" Brook asked lifting out her bag and pulling up the handle.  
I shrugged a shoulder, "I don't know. Maybe to always remind me of this weekend. And hey, if this weekend sucks I can always wait till we get back." I grabbed my bag and grimaced as I accidentally slammed the light-weight trunk.  
Brook gave me a small glare and nudged me. "Don't. You're not allowed to be a pessimist this weekend."  
"Of course not. Never," I said in mock shock. "I am full of optimism. I mean," I glanced at Clair, "I am the epitome of optimism."  
"You think it's funny now, but I'm serious," she told me lightly.  
I was about to give a smart retort when I remembered I had to go back to the car. "Sorry guys, I forgot my purse. Just check in and text me the floor and room number ok?"  
"K," they responded in unison.  
After grabbing my things I stuck my phone in the back of my jeans and made my way to the main entrance of the hotel. As I waited in the lobby for the text I slipped in my headphones and turned my music on so I could be doing something while I waited. Knowing how distracted Clair could get I knew I would be getting a text from Brook and not her.  
Once I received their text of being on the 8th floor I quickly got into the elevator. The hotel was built in a bit of a curve, so each floors hallway was curved, the end rooms not being able to see each other. When the doors opened I realized that our room was going to be on the corner opposite of where my elevator was. I had never been inside a hotel like this and was surprised to see that the level changed on the floor, three small stairs were ahead of me right before the curve in the hallway came about.  
Just as I was stepping up the stairs and rounding the corner I felt my body suddenly run into someone. I didn't even have time to look up as I heard the zipper rip open on my suitcase, all of its contents spilling open. Surprised I let out a small 'oh' and bent down to pick everything up.  
"I'm so sorry," I said to the person I had bumped into.  
"No, I'm sorry." A low, husky voice apologized. "I wasn't watching where I was going."  
I was about to look up to see his face when I saw his hands shoot out and start to help me put my things back in my suitcase. Blushing with embarrassment, I quickly grabbed my underwear that was now very clear to see. My hands move quickly to try and get all of my clothes back in the bag, my shyness nearly crippling me.  
"Blood Line by James Rollins and Gentle Rogue by Johanna Lindsey," his deep voice sounded, nearly making me jump and my eyes darted to his.  
_'No way,_' I thought my body freezing as I realized who was helping me with my bag.  
"Really diverse reading material."  
_Phil Brooks, no wait, 'CM Punk.'_ I could hardly believe it. It was the Phil Brooks, who had made my high school life uncomfortable and helped to ingrain so many of the insecurities that I once had and sometimes still fought to control. I was a short bookworm, with glasses and braces in high school. But I'll not forget to mention how incredibly shy I was. I had a crush on Phil during the first couple years I had known him, but then when the teasing started I had felt my tiny, innocent heart start to take a beating. I foolishly continued to like him through all the teasing, but eventually reality set in and I accepted the fact that I was nobody to him.  
I had changed a lot since then. I had laser eye surgery when I got out of high school, and my braces had been long gone-got them off just before graduation. Though I was still short, I no longer carried a book with me everywhere I went, like to movies, and I had overcome a bit of my timid nature.  
"Uh, yeah," I stumbled with my words and looked back down, frantically putting the last of my things in the bag. I couldn't wait to get out of the situation. "I didn't know which one I would feel like reading, so I brought both."  
He chuckled, "Well, I can tell you that Blood Lines is a good one, but since I haven't read Gentle Rogue I can't really give you a recommendation. Is it a good book? The cover looks nice."  
I blushed again, the heat under my skin making me feel incredibly uncomfortable. I grabbed the books from his hands and stuffed them inside the case, not even bothering to try the zip before starting to wrap my arms around it to lift up. I needed to keep moving, fearing my freak out was about to happen, or that I would embarrass myself further. But I also didn't want to start staring at him in his faded jeans and dark, printed band t-shirt that had the sleeves rolled up just over his heavily tattooed muscular forearms.  
I had a weakness for tattoos.  
Before I could get my arms all the way around the stuffed suitcase, Phil's arms wrapped around it easily and stood. "I've got it."  
I stared up at blankly for a moment before I stood as well. He was being nice to me, something I wasn't used to him doing. It would be more familiar if he would have opened one of the books and read a passage to make fun of me with.  
It would even be more familiar to me if he would make fun of me by calling me a hobbit. But he wasn't, and I was feeling a tiny bit of whiplash from the change in his behaviour.  
"Which way is your room?" he asked me, his blue eyes pinning themselves to mine. He was even better looking than he had been in high school. He was fuller now, more muscles and instead of having slightly longer hair, he had it buzzed with a bit of groomed stubble. Though my feelings toward him were nothing but cold, I couldn't deny that he was incredibly attractive.  
"Uh, this way," I told him and began walking stiffly down the hallway with Phil at my side. 'Doesn't he recognize me? I guess I really wasn't anyone he deemed worthy to remember from high school,' I thought bitterly. Then another, more understanding thought came to mind. 'Though, it has been quite a few years since I moved, and without my braces and glasses it's possible he wouldn't remember me.'  
"So, is it?" Phil asked, sending a toothy grin my way, his lip ring tinkling in the lighting – damn I remember when he got that done.  
"What?" I asked confused, not realizing he had asked me a question.  
"The Gentle Rogue. Is it any good?" His eyes held a spark of laughter, and the slight curve of his lips only reaffirmed his light teasing.  
I felt close to combusting. My body felt so ridged and closed; like my rib cage was constricting in on itself. Walking side-by-side my high school tormenter wasn't something I thought I would ever have to do. I had moved from Sudbury to Chicago a year before graduation, so I didn't think I would ever run into him. Then he made it big as a wrestler and the possibility of running into him got lower and lower. I thought I was safe…apparently not.  
I stopped at my hotel room and turned to him. "Yes, I've been enjoying it."  
"Do you think I might like it?" He asked jokingly.  
"Maybe," I told him keeping my eyes in front of me.  
"You've convinced me, I'll give it a shot." The smiles he kept giving me were making my heart quicken; they were drastically different from the mocking, jeering smirks he had given me so long ago. Now, they were kind and attentive-I felt paralyzed with the inability to respond.  
I thought about his answer I doubted he actually would read it, after all, it was a romance novel. I didn't know what Phil read, if he even did for fun, but I didn't think that 'Gentle Rogue' would be one he would be into.  
I looked at my suitcase to take a hold of it when I saw autographed pictures of a stunning looking bully on it. I must have stared at them for a shade too long because Phil took notice.  
"Did you want one?" I looked up in surprise. I did not want one. I purposely didn't even watch any wrestling, aside from the occasional Monday Night Raw, because of the memories of being bullied for years his face seemed to bring up for me. The only reason I did actually watch them was because my roommate, and I will admit myself are fans of wrestling, why should someone like him take it away from me? I was able to stay away from his earlier stuff – I would just be torturing myself then - since he was the only hero good wrestler as far as I can remember, and the fact that he was portraying a heel, and a damn good one, was enough to make me laugh.  
"You can have one if you want."  
"No," I answered quickly, putting my hands up. "No, I'm good, thank you." Realizing how quickly it came out and how it sounded by the way he raised his eyebrows in surprise made me backtrack slightly. "I just, don't know what I would do with it." To be honest, I didn't need a picture of him in my house or anywhere near me. It was enough that he was a celebrity and I had to see his face on TV and on billboards.  
"Ok," he smiled and set my suitcase on the floor then held out his hand to me. "I'm Phil by the way."  
'_He definitely doesn't recognize me_.'  
"I'm Mia," I returned and briefly toyed with the idea of just ignoring his hand. Kicking the thought out of my head I took hold of his hand and shook it. The contact made my abdomen constrict as I felt a small jolt of electricity run from him to me. His large hand was warm and strong as it encompassed mine. My gaze flew to his in surprise as I quickly took my hand back.  
'Dammit,' I cursed inwardly. I realized that even though he had been my nightmare during school, I was still insanely and undeniably attracted to him. 'Shit.' I had to get away from him.  
"I should be going," I said, my words rushing out as I bent down, handed him his pictures and grabbed the suitcase. "Thanks for helping me with my bag." I lightly kicked the bottom of the door with my foot, hoping Clair or Brook would be quick to open it.  
"You're welcome Mia," he grinned again, his clear eyes squinting slightly.  
Thankfully the door opened and Brook's giddy, smiley self-appeared. "Finally, Mia-" her words faltered as she laid surprised eyes on Phil. "H-hi."  
'No,' I inwardly cringed. 'She's star-struck.' I was going to have to fill her in on who _CM Punk_ really was once I was inside and he was gone.  
"Hi," he smiled politely.  
Brook craned her head back, "Clair, come here."  
I flushed with mortification as Clair appeared, and stuttered out her own 'hello'. All I wanted was to get away from him and they were no doubt, wanting the opposite.  
Clair looked down at the pictures in Phil's hand and turned her head to see them better.  
Noticing this, Phil held out two of them to her and Brook. "Would you like one? Mia doesn't seem to want one, but maybe you would."  
Brook looked at me with slight shock written on her face. "Why not?" She looked back to Phil, "I would love one, thank you."  
"You're welcome."  
"She probably doesn't want one because she doesn't really know who you are," Clair supplied as she took one of the pictures.  
I rolled my eyes, disgusted at the entire situation. "I know who he is." Feeling Phil's eyes on me I turned to him, slightly taken aback at the intensity of his gaze. "I know who you are. It's just I've only ever seen you once on TV."  
Phil laughed, "I suppose I'll have to start acting more, like _The Rock _or _John Cena._"  
'No, please don't,' I silently pleaded. I had really wanted to go see Wrestlemania this year, but didn't just because he was in the main event. Stupid? Maybe. But I just didn't want any of my old insecure and hurt feelings to come back with seeing him again.  
"So have you seen me in a match?" He asked leaning against the wall, never taking his eyes from me.  
I felt my throat tighten slightly, feeling put on the spot. "You vs. Ryback."  
"What did you think?" he asked, his eyes intently searching my face.  
"It was well done" I told him trying to act nonchalantly.  
"Whatever Mia, you wouldn't stop talking about it for weeks" Brook said making me grin sheepishly.  
Phil smiled widely at me making me blush once again. It was annoying, how much I blushed, it was my timid side that had me hating any type of spotlight. And under normal circumstances I wouldn't be blushing so much, but seeing Phil again was sending me for a roller coaster ride. He took a step towards me and leaned in slightly, but still respecting my personal space. "I'm actually here with a few of the superstars. We're having a little break."  
"That's awesome," Brook chimed in and he turned to smile at her, giving me a slight reprieve.  
"Well, like I said-thank you for the help," I started, making an attempt for an escape again. I looked towards Brook and Clair, hoping they would get the hint. "I think we should be going, we're going out and don't want to be late."  
Clair looked slightly confused but played along, nodding her head with a fake apologetic smile.  
"Oh, I don't want to keep you," Phil said, "you ladies have yourself a good night."  
I smiled, it was a smile completely made up of all the relief in the world. "You too," I said politely though I didn't really mean it.  
"Maybe I'll see you around," he said looking at me with a crooked smile and a spark in his eyes. To my utter shock Phil then placed his strong hand gently on my back. "Nice to meet you Mia."  
I straightened as his touch on my back sent shivers straight through my entire body, and my breath held still, refusing to release any breath till he had turned away and started his way back down the hallway.  
Ignoring the stares of my two best friends I made my way past them and into the hotel room. I know I had promised Brook and Clair I wasn't going to be negative at all this weekend, but really? Did the man who had made my life hell in high school have to be here too? And did he have to be even better looking than before? And why did his touch have to affect me the way it did?  
Good thing I probably won't see him again.


	2. Chapter 2

"Mia," Brook called following me after closing the door. "You were talking with CM Punk."  
I plopped my bag on one of the two beds and glanced at Brook while she walked over to me, hands on her hips. Clair hopped down on the bed by the pillows and looked at me expectantly. I raised my shoulders in confusion as I looked between my two friends. "What?"  
"You had CM freaking Punk flirting with you in the hallway and you acted as though you couldn't get away from him fast enough." Brook took a seat next to Clair, picking up a pillow and setting it in her lap.  
I looked down for a moment and took a deep breath, trying to figure out how I was going to break the news of what a jerk _CM Punk_ really was. I picked up my bag again and put it on the floor then ran a hand through my hair as I took my own seat on the bed.  
"Today wasn't the first time I've met him," I told them, taking in their surprised expressions. "We went to high school together in Chicago, before I moved to and met you guys, back then he was just _Phil_" I paused before continuing, "And I just want to let you know that he isn't such a nice guy as everyone seems to think he is."  
Brook's brow furrowed, "Come on Mia, he couldn't have been that bad. Plus he said it was 'nice to meet you.' Didn't sound like you knew each other."  
"He didn't recognize me," I explained. "You know how insecure I was when I moved to Sudbury?" I continued when they nodded, "Well, it was all because of Phil. I had a crush on him at the beginning of 9th grade, but I was shy-"  
"You're still shy."  
"Not as bad as back then Brook, and I had glasses too big for my face, braces, always had my nose in a book and had never worn heels so my height or lack thereof was more pronounced.  
"He and his friends would constantly pick on me, taking my books and glasses away from me and ask me which one I would rather have," I explained, not interested in telling them everything that happened but wanting them to get the gist.  
"Oh Mia," Clair crooned.  
"No," I interjected. "It's fine. It's just that I've tried really hard to forget about him and the things that he and his friends made me feel in high school and I've gotten over a lot, but I never-" I looked to the ceiling momentarily. "I never thought in my wildest dreams that I would ever have to face him again."  
"But he was flirting with you…" Clair protested sounding as though I crushed some hope for her.  
"He was just being nice-" I shook my head, "I don't know why though."  
"It seemed like he liked you Mia."  
I scoffed, "I'm not fooled at all by that little encounter. I know who he really is." It surprised even myself to hear the hint of bitterness in my voice.  
"You think that maybe he could have changed since high school?" Clair offered hopefully. "It was a really long time ago."  
I smiled gently at her. Clair was a hopeless romantic who, though she already found her man, was forever hopeful for everyone else's happily ever after. She always looked for and believed the best in everyone; it was one of the things I admired most about her.  
"I doubt it Clair," I replied. "I mean, maybe. Everyone can change I suppose, but I'm not going to hold my breath that Phil has changed. Not like it would matter, it doesn't affect me either way."  
Brook gave me a look of doubt. "Are you telling me you wouldn't be interested in him if he'd really changed?"  
I inhaled deeply, thinking about if it would really matter or not. "I'm not sure, I might not be able to forget and just get over what he was like in high school." Still thinking, I gave an exasperated sigh. "I don't know you guys, maybe. But it really doesn't matter-I probably won't be seeing him again…or at least I can hope."  
Clair gave a sad smile while Brook raised an eyebrow and shrugged while standing up. "Whatever, I'd go for it." She started to take off her socks, "Do you think he's hot?"  
"What?" I asked in surprise.  
"Do you find him attractive?"  
I blushed and looked away, not wanting to say yes, but not willing to lie either. I figured there was no law that required me to actually answer.  
"Blush says yes," Brook began matter-of-factually in her ever-confident and bold tone. "I just want to remind you that you promised you would have fun and let loose this weekend."  
"Yeah," I agreed, not quite understanding where she was going with this.  
"So, if you see him again and he's being sweet, flirting with you and everything, I want you to give him a shot."  
I glared at her slightly. "I don't consider dating my adolescent tormenter a part of our deal."  
"I'm not saying you have to get together or anything, but you shouldn't stop yourself from having a good time with him just because of what happened in the past."  
I began to argue with her once more when she continued. "You've overcome those insecurities right?"  
"Yes," I admitted hesitantly. It wasn't a lie, for the most part I was over it. But that didn't mean that there weren't moments or days when I would have to push down my insecurities and fight the old feelings that would rear their ugly heads from time to time.  
"Then," Brook said, "since you realize what a kick-ass woman you are, there is no reason why you should let a good time pass you by."

"So, what time tomorrow is 'Newsies' playing again?" Clair asked me while covering the speaker of her cell. We were having some drinks, well Clair and Brook, at a restaurant not far from the hotel and Clair couldn't be stopped from calling Kyle-her fiance of two months. The place was higher-end but not too fancy. The music wasn't classical with waltzing couples, but it wasn't a club of gyrating, horny adults either. Well, not that I knew of anyway. This restaurant was filled with people ranging from the ages of 19 to about 50, which was great because the music ended up being a mix of something you might hear in a club, but you could still see the people you were dancing with.  
"At seven," I answered Clair with a smile. I knew she was excited to see Newsies as much as myself since we both grew up loving the Disney movie with Christian Bale.  
She relayed the information to Kyle and I returned my gaze to the dance floor. I had never been in a restaurant before where there was a hardwood dance floor in the middle. Overall the place had a grown up, fancy feel-well maybe not fancy, but high-end, which was the main reason we picked the place. All three of us were normally stingy with our money, but wanted to really reward and pamper ourselves to celebrate our graduation. Not only were we celebrating that, but it was a bit of a  
good-bye holiday for Clair. She and Kyle were planning on moving eight hours away from Sudbury by Christmas. The entire holiday was actually Brook's idea; though she has a tough shell, she's a softy on the inside and I know she's probably going to miss Clair more than me. We had gotten all dressed up tonight, intending to have a  
'classy', good time. Whatever that meant-none of us really knew.  
"Get off the phone," ordered Brook to Clair who was giggling at something she heard over the phone.  
Clair put her hand up, palm facing Brook and I smiled. "I love you baby, I'll talk to you tomorrow." She hung up her phone and placed it on the table beside her cocktail.  
"In your purse," Brook grumbled.  
Clair rolled her eyes and put her phone in her purse, "You're so bossy Brook. If you're not careful, you're going to scare away all the men until there aren't any left."  
"Then I guess I'll have to turn lesbian and make some sweet girl my submissive.  
A laugh exploded from me just as I finished the last sip of my Twisted Green Apple Smirnoff drink, causing me to start coughing. With laughter still in my voice I pointed at her, "You would be the one to go all 'Dom' on someone." I turned slightly to Clair, "Can't you see it? Brook standing over some poor, frightened girl saying," I lowered my voice, 'You've been a very naughty girl'."  
Clair and I burst into fits of laughter while Brook shook her head, but unable to keep a smile from her face tried to correct us. "She wouldn't be afraid. Besides, I'm not a lesbian."  
"Yet," I graciously ended for her. "Yeah, Brook," Clair added to her took another sip of her drink.  
"Whatever," Brook stood up and downed the rest of her beer. "Come on, let's dance." She pushed her chair in and took Clair's wrist, dragging her to the dance floor. "Let's go Mia."  
"I'm just going to order another drink," I told her, my own version of a polite 'no'.  
"You're not afraid are you?" Clair goaded me, something she only tended to do while she was drinking.  
"Of course I am," I said honestly. I hated dancing in public, doing anything in public really. "You go ahead, I'm fine with my Pepsi, I promise."  
"Ok," Clair conceded and they made their way to the hardwood floor.  
I ordered myself a couple of mocktails - I didn't drink, and I was proud to admit when I people questioned me, alcohol wasn't well tolerated in my family, it sounds so "straight edge" or "cm punk" but if I was being honest, alcohol only caused problems. As more and more people entered, I felt at ease and I knew that I would be relaxed enough for dancing.

The DJ controlling the music did a great job of meshing remixes with some slower tunes you could actually dance to. Us girls had fun for quite a while together on the floor, but it wasn't long before a guy we didn't know came up and started to dance with Brook. I had to admit that I preferred this place to a club, dancing with a stranger seemed much less creepy and more acceptable when you could tell what they looked like. It didn't hurt that the guy actually asked Brook to dance, rather than just pressing up against her.  
While Brook went off to dance with him Clair turned to me grimaced. "My feet hurt-I'm going to sit down for a little. Want to join?"  
I would have joined her, but a slower Maroon 5 song came on and I couldn't resist dancing to their music. "Nah, I'm going to keep dancing, but I'll join you after this song."  
"K," she said and turned to walk towards our table.  
I started dancing slowly, moving my hips and arms to the music making sure I didn't become too relaxed and start singing-something I tended to do when I was alone. I was getting really into the music when I felt two large hands gently grasp mine from behind me. I started to look behind me and move away from the stranger when I reminded myself that I was going to have fun and made myself to do just that. It didn't matter who the stranger was.  
"Hello again," a familiar husky rumble greeted by my ear.  
I was about to turn and face Phil and let go of his hands when he gripped mine firmly and twirled me around to face him. His bright smile and blue eyes struck a cord in me as his right hand took mine and brought it up to his shoulder before moving under my arm to settle around to my waist to my back, then pulling me gently into him.  
"Hi," I said once control over my voice had returned to me. I was acutely aware of the heat his body was giving off under my hand that rested in his and the hand that rested on his broad shoulder. I tried not to think about it and tried to find something else to think about. _'He's the one who tormented you for three years, you can't trust him.'_  
"I wasn't sure I was going to get to see you again, so I'm definitely happy to find you here," he said in his distinctively low voice.  
Phil's smile did something to me that I could hardly describe. I had seen him give a similar smile to other girls in school, but now that it was pointed in my direction my heart didn't know if it was going into overdrive or stopping beating completely. It wasn't just the smile of his lips that were holding my attention, but his eyes. _ 'God, those eyes.' _ I smiled weakly in return, "I wasn't sure either."  
He raised an eyebrow in surprise as the corner of his mouth lifted in a crooked smile.  
"I wasn't sure if you were going to see me again either," I told him trying to sound confident and as though I had some sort of control over him running into me here.  
Phil laughed, his head moving back slightly. When he did this he pulled me closer to him, our chests gently pressing against the other. I blushed at our close contact. I felt his chest rise and fall as he lead me across the dance floor, his thighs brushing mine. Almost like a kick in the gut I felt butterflies start moving deep in the bottom of my stomach.  
_ 'Calm down Mia,'_ I mentally coached myself. _'Just have fun, it's only a dance.'_  
"That is absolutely adorable."  
I looked up sharply into Phil's face. "What?"  
"When you blush like that."  
Embarrassed, I began to pull away from him to go back to my table and nurse my mortification with some rum or a little bit of chocolate that I had seen in the showcase at the front desk.  
"No," he protested with a laugh and tightened his hold around me.  
He bent hid head low, making me very aware of our height difference. His cheek was almost touching mine, his breath hot on my skin. My eyes came up to just under his shoulder, so when he bent his head it was almost like my face was being enclosed in the crook of his neck. My sense of smell suddenly became intoxicated by cologne, it's sweet, musky smell filling my nostrils. I mentioned before that I had a weakness for plaid, this is also true about a good cologne. I felt doomed. Phil was the downfall of my self-esteem in high school and he was once again dooming me, except this time it was my feminine sensitivities he was destroying.  
"Don't go," he said gently, looking straight into my eyes while leaning his head slightly to the side. "I like it when you blush." He sounded so sincere, I found it dificult to even try and deny him. I realized then that my struggle wasn't really with him, but with myself.  
I turned my face to the side as I felt the heat rush to my face once more. Slowly I found myself wishing I were now in a club and he couldn't see my burning cheeks.  
I heard him laugh happily again, "I find it very endearing."  
I gave a small scoff, "I find it very inconvenient and embarrassing." It didn't help that each step we took, his thighs grazed mine, his chest rubbed against mine and my breath hitched. The scary part of it all was the fact that even though he was my adolescent terror, 'CM Punk', all of those things only excited me.  
"Well," he said straightening his neck and cleared his throat. "You don't have to feel embarrassed around me."  
_'Oh,'_ I thought,_ 'if only that were really true.'_  
The song came to an end and I stepped away from Phil, glad for the opportunity for my body's tense feelings to start calming down. Touching him turned my body on high-alert, everything becoming completely heightened. I didn't want to feel that way.  
More specifically, I didn't want Phil Brooks to be the one to make me feel that way.  
"Hey Mia."  
I turned to see Clair and Brook coming up to us as another song rang through the speakers. "Hi," I smiled sheepishly.  
"Oh, hi Phil," Clair offered. "We were just going to go outside to get some air. You're welcome to join if you're interested."  
Actually," Phil started, putting a hand around my back and on my shoulder. "If it's alright, I was going to ask Mia if she wanted to grab a drink with me."  
My gaze flew up to Phil's face, not expecting an invitation for drinks. "I thought you didn't drink and aren't you here with your friends, your superstar friends? I wouldn't want to keep you from your little meet-up."  
Brook spoke in place of Phil, "I'm sure they would allow him to have a few drinks without them Mia." She turned to Phil. "You two have fun, we'll be back in a while." She winked at me and then was off, walking towards the exit.  
"See?" Phil looked down at me. "They'll be back. You just have to suffer through a couple drinks with me, and I only drink non-alcohol so don't worry, but I don't mind if you do drink."  
"I don't actually."  
_'What the hell. Like Brook said, let's go for it and have some fun.'_ "I'll just have some DIET Pepsi and we'll see who's suffering," I replied with a smile.  
"DIET Pepsi, really?" Phil asked surprised as he lead me to a vacant table and we ordered our drinks.  
"I should let you know, I'm practically co-owner of Pepsi."  
Phil sat down with me and gave me a curious look. "Ninja's or pirates?"  
I laughed, taken aback by the ridiculous question. "Pardon me?"  
"Come on, just play along," he said gently touching my elbow and keeping his hand there as he leaned in over the table. "Do you like ninja's or pirates better?"  
"Is there a right or wrong answer?" I asked him before taking a sip of my drink.  
Phil's other hand was on his can and I watched as his index finger ran down the length of his Pepsi can, wiping the moisture from it. Watching this action made my stomach clench slightly as I wondered what it would feel like to have his fingers run over my skin.  
"Would it change your answer?" he asked me.  
I smiled at him, feeling that once I decided I didn't care about my insecurities anymore, I had absolutely nothing to fear from him. If he was still a jerk then I would find out soon enough, but for now I told myself I wasn't allowed to worry. After all I was only here for the weekend. It really didn't matter if I flirted with him. He would never know who I was and there was no way I would get attached to him. Though I was embracing my bolder and more comfortable side, I still made a mental note not to let out too much about myself-because if he was still the jerk I knew, then I didn't want to give him any ammo to use against me.  
"No, my answer would stay exactly the same."  
"Good," he said. To my genuine surprise Phil lifted his hand and gently brushed my hair back, exposing my neck and shoulder. He smiled softly at me, a spark in his eyes. And for the first time, when he looked at me, instead of feeling apprehensive, tense or even humiliated….I felt womanly, and beautiful.  
I smiled up at him and leaned over my drink towards him, "Pirates…..all the way."


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I was a bit long, I love my Miz story too much, if you love him please check it out, A Miz Love Story :) hope you enjoy this, and i apologize for the shortness :) Please review sexy's**

As the night went on, the more relaxed I became with Phil. I tried to remind myself of whom he really was and how he had treated me in school, but when he smiled at me and took my hand those thoughts were miles away  
I was laughing at Phil, who made a funny face, his features contorting, making him look a little ridiculous. I reached out and touched his arm; it was the first gesture I made that signified that I was attracted to him. I was about to take my hand away when Phil grabbed it and entwined our fingers. The warmth of his head ran up my arm and made its way to my chest.

I was about to blush and conjure a smile to send his way when my phone started ringing in my small clutch purse. The song Hip To Be Square rang out and I took my hand away from Phil's to answer the text.  
"Isn't that Heuy Lewis and the News, oh in American Psycho!?" he asked me with a laugh.  
"Yes," I told him, not embarrassed in the least. I loved that movie.  
"That is one of my favorite movies!" he exclaimed.  
I smiled at him, "Mine too." I then looked down at my phone and checked the message from Clair.  
_  
CLAIR:  
We went back to the room. Stay there and have fun. Love you._

I reread the text about three times, keeping my gaze down while I decided whether or not I was in fact, going to stay.  
"Who is it?" asked Phil and, my gaze popping up back to his. "If you don't mind me asking."  
"Oh, it's just Clair," I told him. "She says that she and Brook went back to the hotel.  
Phil smiled at me, almost turning into a smirk. "Would you like to go too or can I offer you another drink?" he asked gesturing to my empty Pepsi Can.  
I turned my head away slightly and squinted at him. "You're lucky I don't drink alcohol because by now, I'd be drunk!"  
He laughed and made a face, "Yes, that's exactly what would happen, and I'm glad you don't."  
It my mind wonder, at the rebellious red haired kid that I knew, he would have an odd scent lingering about him, like cigarette's and cheap whiskey but no one bothered to ask him, I dind't live far from him, and I knew exactly what his family life was like, and after all the teasing and taunting I still had a place in my heart for him. I laughed trying to hide my trail of thought, and told him that I would love to have another drink. "So, do you dance often?"  
He scoffed and shook his head. "Nope, no I do not dance." He looked down at his empty can briefly before continuing, "I just did it because I wanted to say hello."  
I smiled shyly back, feeling oddly special that he danced just for me.  
"Where are you from?" Phil asked me, changing the subject.  
"From Chicago, not too far from here."  
"Oh really?" Phil's eyebrows rose up, making him look utterly adorable. "That's where I'm from." He craned his head to the side, "Well, not originally, but that's where I live when I'm not working or at my families."  
Time went by and about an hour later a voice caught our attention "Hey Phil, where have you been?"  
Phil turned to the side as Kofi Kingston walk up and put an elbow on Phil's shoulder. "Hey, I'm just having a drink with Mia," he said gesturing to me.  
"Hi there," Kofi said and reached out a hand for me to shake.  
"Hi," I smiled putting my hand in his. "I didn't mean to keep Phil away from you guys."  
"Oh, we don't mind. I mean, we knew something was up when he said he was going to go dance," he said with a laugh.  
I smiled in return but felt like I really was keeping Phil away from his friends so I decided that I would take my leave and head back to the hotel. I brought my can up to my lips and downed the rest of it, happy with how the night had gone. Once I stopped thinking of who Phil had been and played along with his facade, I ended up having a really nice night. I was ok as long as I pretended the past was all fiction.  
"Well, it's getting late," I said standing up. "I don't want to keep you either." I turned to Kofi and stuck out my hand again, "It was really nice to meet you," I told him honestly.  
Phil stood up beside me, "I'll take you back to the hotel."  
"Alright," I responded after a brief hesitation. It wasn't a long cab ride, and he really didn't need to, but it had been such a good night that the thought of prolonging it made me smile.  
Once we were in the cab Phil took my hand in his and started to rub his thumb back and forth over my knuckles. I looked up at him to find him staring down at me. I blushed and looked away, recognizing the look he gave me as one that came right before a kiss. I rested my head on his shoulder and cuddled up to him slightly. I wasn't sure what I wanted.  
No, that's a lie-it's just that I want two polar opposite things. On one hand I wanted him to kiss me. I wanted to know what it would feel like to have Phil's hand on me, his fingers press into my hips and to have his mouth on mine. He was charming, attractive, and he was somehow able to make me laugh and feel completely comfortable….when I wasn't second guessing myself anyway.  
But on the other hand, I wanted nothing more than to go back to my room and not see him for the rest of my stay. I wanted to always remember about how merciless he could be, and to not let my guard down. Another part of me even felt angry with myself for speaking with him in the first place. I felt that I should be yelling at him, telling him who I was and bringing up all o the things he did, and how he lead others to make my life horrible.  
The thing was, every time he touched me, or every time he made me laugh I forgot about the horrible things I went through in high school. Phil made me forget everything that happened and made it so that the only thing I was aware of was him.  
We walked hand in hand up the elevator and down the hallway to my bedroom. I stopped at the door and turned to face Phil. "I know I may not have appeared to very welcoming at first but, I had a really nice night. Thank you."  
Showing his teeth, Phil smiled broadly and stepped in close. "So did I. How long are you staying in New York?"  
"We're going back to Chicago on Monday," I told him, my hand still in his.  
Phil looked away for a moment before bringing his eyes back to me. "Can I see you tomorrow?"  
My heart did a small flip, the thought of seeing him tomorrow both frightening and exciting me. "I thought you were here to be with your friends."  
"I'm here until Wednesday; besides, I'll be going back on tour and doing live shoes with them again in three months," he said with a smile.  
"Ah," I said, "I see."  
"So, what do you say about tomorrow?" He asked again, using his free hand to push my hair behind my shoulder.  
"I'm kind of busy tomorrow," I told him honestly. "The girls and I were going to go shopping, have a dip in the pool and get ready for the Newsies show in the evening."  
Phil raised an eyebrow, probably considering if I was being honest or not.  
I smiled and nudged him, "I'm serious, I have plans with Clair and Brook tomorrow." And Suddenly I found myself making time for him. "How about Sunday? I'm free Sunday." When he didn't say anything I continued, "Are you busy on Sunday?" I hadn't even think of that.  
"Now I am," he said seriously, leaning forward. "So, did I get you have a good time?" he asked, one side of his mouth pulling upward.  
I grinned and blushed slightly, "Yes. One of the best night's I've had in a long time."  
"Oh well," he chuckled and leaned in.  
His lips touched my cheek and I was surprised to find them soft, a contrast from his scratchy beard. My stomach clenched, doing summer salts at his nearness. I held my breath as he began to lean away. I lifted my face slightly, not letting him get far. My eyes closed, ready for him to kiss me.  
To my surprise I felt him lean away completely, causing me to open my eyes. When I did he let go of my hand and brought it to the back of my neck. He stared at me seriously, his eyes regarding me gently. That look drove away any thought that might have been in my mind about him just wanting to play me. He never did strike me as a frivolous guy, and I could tell that even now, with the fame, he still wasn't.  
Phil leaned down then and brought his lips onto mine. The kiss was soft, and gentle, his mouth moving slowly over mine. I felt my heart rate pick up and my blood began to run hot. When he pulled away, he let his hand fall away from the nape of my neck, sending shivers down my spine.  
It only took one moment, and one look for the two of us to be reconnected. This kiss was different from the last, the gentleness took the passenger seat as passion came to take the wheel. Our mouths moved furiously against each other as my hands trailed up his arms, settled around his neck and his one hand found my neck again as his other went to my lower  
back.  
Phil pressed me firmly against him, letting me feel his muscles as they moved with each one of our kisses. Feeling the heat from him, and the flips in the bottom of my stomach that seemed to urge me to get as close as I could to Phil. Though my breath was falling short, at that moment, kissing him was more important than even that. Feeling bold, I opened my mouth and took his full bottom lip between my teeth and bit down gently as I pulled away.  
Giving out a groan, Phil's kiss became fierce as he pressed forward, pressing my body back against the wall. He took his lips from mine, moving them down to my neck, his facial hair sending shivers down my spine, scratching slightly as his hands made their way up and down my sides. I found it hard to catch my breath as Phil's firm kisses ran the length of my neck. My hands ran through his short hair, almost wishing it was longer so there was something there for me to grab in my fingers.  
I gripped his shoulders as I felt his hand move down my waist, grip under my leg and bring my knee to the side of his hip. He leaned into me, his hardness pressing into the bottom of my stomach. Unconsciously I let out a breathy moan as I felt the strength of my own arousal.  
Suddenly he leaned away from me and before I could even think he bent low and lifted me up by my hips. I wrapped my arms and legs around him, hooking my ankles together. Our lips disconnected as he turned and started down the hall away from my room. Not being able to resist, I leaned forward and began kissing his throat.  
Phil's breathing was heavy as I kissed him, and the sound only turned me on. "Mia," he breathed huskily, his deep voice making my blood boil. He set me down silently and put his hand in his back pocket, fishing out his hotel key. Once the green light flashed he twisted the knob and took my hand, and pulled me into his room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the review guys, they're so cute all love you Punkers, keep them coming huns :))))) hope this chapter's alright, don't really like it but it'll do :/**

Once he had pulled me in, his hand came up to cup the back of my neck as our lips connected once again. I felt his leg move backwards as he kicked the door shut, not breaking our kiss. Unable to resist, I dropped my purse and I put my hands on his waist to pull him closer to me, so our torsos could touch one another.

Phil pressed forward, causing my feet to step back, while with a contradicting movement, his free hand wrapped around me to my back, pressing me even closer to him.

Still moving backwards, still kissing him, I was growing less and less aware the animosity I was 'supposed' to have for him.

With a hiss I suddenly broke our lips embrace as a sharp pain jolted my back as I ran into something. I looked behind me to see that I had run into the corner of a wall.

"Oh fuck! I'm so sorry Mia," Phil said anxiously, still close to me. The hand he was using to cup my neck moved and pushed some of my brown hair out of my face. "Are you ok?" he asked with concern as he guided me gently away from the wall by my elbow.

"Yes," I replied, and rolled my shoulders to try and subtly stretch out the sore points in my back. It didn't hurt very much, just a surprise-the pain was already gone, just the feeling of an imprint of pressure was left.

I looked up at him to see his eyes regarding me with a smile playing on his lips. I smiled brightly up at him, "So?"

"So?" he repeated, slightly puzzled.

"You gonna kiss me or what?"

A smirk spread out over his features and he raised his eyebrows in a playfully provocative movement. And without a word, starting at my forehead, brushed his fingers through my hair. Slowly he leaned closer, his eyes deliberately moved from my mine down to my lips, then back to my eyes.

I smiled and raised my own eyebrow, waiting patiently for him. My smile broadened as our lips touched again, but soon the grin was gone as Phil's kiss became firm and purposeful. We stood still and I let my mind begin to fade away again as my senses took over.

I grabbed Phil's waist again, and when he tilted his head slightly to the side, I felt his hot tongue lightly press against my lips. My hands on his sides fisted in the material of his shirt and pulled him to me as I opened my mouth for him. A breathy moan escaped me as my own head tilted, wanting to be as close to him as I could.

His hands moved to my jacket and without disconnecting from each other we managed to extricate me out of the garment. I heard it land by the wall as my hands released his shirt and moved down to his jeans, grabbing the side loops and pulled him against my own hips, adding more pressure to the already building tension that was reignited in my belly.

In return, I felt Phil's hands move to my butt, tentatively squeezing. To my surprise and brief disappointment, Phil pulled back. He smiled with a glint in his eye at my confused expression as he bent low, grabbed my backside again and lifted me so my legs were once again wrapped around him.

I opened my eyes and looked back as he walked towards the bed. Without letting go of my butt he knelt near the centre of the bed as he slowly lowered me down onto the mattress.

Without missing a beat, I moved my mouth to his ear and took the low tip between my lips. His one arm immediately went underneath me, pressing my body into his while the other held him up so his entire weight didn't crush my small frame.

Phil's labored breathing gave me a sense a satisfaction that I had never felt before. Knowing that I could make him feel what he was making me feel was, for some reason, something so much more than I had felt with any other man before. The euphoria that was continuing to build inside me was growing to slow for my liking and I grazed my bottom teeth against the back of his lobe, hoping it would send shivers down his spine.

He pulled away urgently and crashed his lips against mine, the pressure at an almost bruising level. I brought my arms around his wide shoulders and felt the buzzed hairs on his head against my fingers.

Phil used his hips to grind down onto mine, eliciting a sharp gasp from me. With our lips parted from each other's, he bent his head and pressed his lips just below my jaw. I wasn't sure if the lightheaded, heady feeling that came over me was from my arousal or from the pressure he was putting on my airway. Either way, the exhilarating feelings moving through my body were addicting. I wanted more.

The startling power of my want for him seemed to jar my brain back into action slightly. It was a soft whisper of a feeling that was reminding me of who I was with, of what he had done to me. The feelings turned into my conscious as I was headed towards a one-night-stand with him.

As soon as the thoughts had come I pushed them away, refusing to entertain them. I was determined to let this happen and not feel ashamed or upset about it. I wouldn't see him again after this weekend and there was no reason I couldn't enjoy myself.

I brought Phil's searing lips back up to mine and shut my eyes tightly as I kissed him fiercely. He groaned against my mouth, and the sound was like an erotic shock to my stomach. I clutched him to me, my one hand moving his the hem of his shirt, and underneath to get a feel of his smooth stomach. Phil took his arm from under me and rested on my torso, just below my breast.

My conscience, kicked in again, sending feelings of tense wariness and warning through me. 'Damnit' I thought, not wanting to feel the need to slow it down. Phil's hot fingers rose and rested upon my breast.

The next movement of mine didn't feel like mine at all; it was as though my conscience took over my body and immediately moved my hand to his, pushing it gently away from my chest.

I broke the kiss and looked up nervously into his blue, slightly glazed eyes. "Phil, I-" my words cut off as I tried to think quickly about how I was going to continue. "We're moving fast." That sentence there encompassed both my impulses and my conscience. I admitted to moving fast like my conscience wanted, but I kept out the 'too' to satisfy the need my body was having for his.

Phil took a few labored breaths to get oxygen back into his lungs before he grinned and nodded. "Yea, maybe we should dial it down a notch or two."

I smiled back up at him and lowered my legs from around his hips. "Thank you," I told him and kissed his cheek.

"What for?" he asked, rolling onto his side beside me.

I sat up on the bed and looked down at him as he folded his arms behind his head. "For being cool about cooling it down a little," I told him with a shrug and feeling slightly ridiculous for saying it the way I did.

"Don't worry about it. Believe it or not I don't want to move too fast with you." He laughed, "Now, don't get me wrong-I want to, but I don't-if you know what I mean."

I smiled with a small laugh as I stood up from the bed. "I think I know what you mean."

"Are you leaving?"

I looked into his questioning eyes and his raised eyebrows that reminded me of puppy-dog eyes. "Yes, I think it's about time I got back to Brook and Clair," I looked at the clock by the bed, seeing it read 1:03 a.m.

He got up from the bed and circled it around until he stood beside me and we walked towards the door. "I'll walk you to your room."

Before I could bend down for my purse, Phil beat me to it. I blushed slightly at his courtesy and took it from him. "Thanks, and I think I should just say good-bye right here. We know what happened last time you walked me to my room."

He smiled, laughter in his eyes and opened the door for me. "I suppose that would be logical then."

I walked into the hallway and turned around, "Goodnight I guess," I said, not sure what exactly to end the night with.

With hands on either side of the door frame he leaned forward, "I'll see you on Sunday?"

'I shouldn't see him again,' I thought hesitantly. 'It's a bad idea to get involved with him.'

"Yes," I grinned. 'I really hope this isn't a mistake.'

Showing his teeth with a smile Phil let go of the door frame and walked closer to me. He put his fingers beneath my chin, lifting my face and kissed me. "I'll see you then."

"Now when I said you should just enjoy yourself, I'm not sure I was talking about jumping into bed with him," Brook teased me when I walked into the hotel room to see my two friends already in their pyjamas. She nudged Clair, "Did that come across like I was telling her to sleep with him?"

"Ugh," I scoffed, "I didn't sleep with him.

"Yeah, that's what you say-but your hair says different."

Without another word I went into the small bathroom to see that my hair completely fine and still looked normal. I walked back out and looked at Brook with a confused expression. She only smirked at me with a raised eyebrow and I realized she had tricked me.

"I didn't sleep with him," I maintained.

"You may not have slept with him," Clair conceded, "but you did do something."

I made my way to my ruined suitcase and grabbed my pyjamas. "I may," I paused, "have gotten a little carried away." Seeing my friends smiles I continued, "But only briefly." I then turned my back and went to brush my teeth and change.

When I returned, the vultures I call my friends were waiting for me.

"So," Clair began, "Phil isn't the bad guy he used to be?"

"Well-"

"She can hardly tell if he is or not when his tongue is down her throat," Brook interjected.

I mock glared at her before turning my gaze back to Clair. "I really can't tell in one day. Even by the end of the weekend I won't be able to tell if he's been genuine or not. Anyone can fake it for a weekend."

"The whole weekend?" Brook inquired. "You're going to see him again?"

I lifted back the blankets of the bed I got all to myself and sat down. "I won't if you guys don't want me to. It's no skin off my back to tell him no." That was a teensy lie. I would do it in a heartbeat for the girls-but I didn't want to have to do it.

"No, go!" Clair said with a smile. "Forget about Newsies tomorrow-go on a date with him!" she encouraged.

"I'm not missing Newsies with you guys tomorrow," I laughed. "I told him I was busy tomorrow, but that I was free to do something on Sunday."

"You're giving him a chance then?" Clair asked, hope written plainly on her face.

"Depends on your definition of 'chance' is," I replied.

"Yeah," Brook added, "if by 'chance' you mean she'll give him a chance to sleep with her, then yes. But a chance to actually date, then no."

"Hey," I scolded, "that's not very fair."

"Am I wrong?" she challenged.

After a few moments of silence I grabbed the remote for the TV and turned it on. "I can't believe you guys left me at the restaurant."

"Whatever Mia, you're in total denial."

"Denial of what?" I asked, not really interested in the TV, but wanting something to plausibly distract me if I wanted to fake it to get out of a portion of the conversation.

It was Clair who laughed next as she climbed into bed. "That you have the hots for him. That you love him and want to have 10,000 of his babies."

I burst out laughing, "My wish is not to have my vagina turned into some kind of a portal, thank you very much." I tossed the remote to Brook and turned out the light.

"Goodnight," Clair chimed as she laid down her head on the pillows.

"Night," I said shifting down onto my own pillows and brought the blankets up to my chin.

"It's barely 2, you guys are boring," Brook complained.

"You can watch TV, we don't mind," I told her.

"Nah, nothing's on." She turned off the TV and I heard sheets ruffle around as she laid down. "Goodnight."

I smiled and closed my eyes, ready for sleep. Where my thoughts before used to be harmless daydreams of me singing on stage at a concert with a guitar, or even on a TV show-it wasn't long before thoughts of Phil filled my head instead. And it was kissing him, touching him, him touching me and his face that were the last things I saw in my mind before I falling asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry that it's been a while, i have literally 11 exams coming up, and the Miz story takes up loads of time, but it is my fav, i do love CM Punk, fgs i just want to marry them all :( hope you like this chapter guys, it's a bit smutty idk**

I woke up Sunday morning with the sun coming through our hotel window, and Clair talking on the phone with her fiancé. I tried to shuffle farther under the covers when Brook came out of the bathroom and chucked a shoe on the bed, thumping my butt making me sit up quickly.

"Up!" she said, toothbrush in her mouth.

I frowned at her, "Why?" I was a sleep-a-holic, and if there wasn't good music on, then you could safely classify me as 'not' a morning person.

"Because you have a date," she said then put up finger before she went back to the  
bathroom. "As much as I love you even when you look like a bag, I'm not sure what your lover boy will think," she continued when she got back.

I grimaced. "I don't know if I should go."

Clair suddenly took her head away from her phone and looked at me with raised brows and wide eyes. "Yes! You should go!" She said goodbye to Kyle before turning to me again. "You have to go on this date."

I sighed, feeling nervous. "I'm just not sure it's a good idea. What if it goes horribly and he turns out to be the jerk he always was?"

"And what if he's not? What if it goes well?" The ever optimistic Clair countered.

"Yeah, what if?" I said, "How would we date? He'd be moving around for all his tours and shows and we'd hardly be able to spend time with each other. What kind of relationship is that?"

"Stop thinking so hard," Brook interjected. "It's a date. Don't over think it. But it is already eleven thirty, so I would say you should hurry."

"You have to go because if you don't I'll be angry. And all the female CM Punk fans would hate you," she laughed. "You have this great opportunity and you can't squander it," she insisted.

"Oh my gosh," I sighed and shook my head. "Great opportunity?"

"'Glorious purpose' even," Clair added.

I snorted and laughed, "You're such a geek." I pushed myself out of bed and grabbed my bathroom stuff. "I'm getting ready before you throw any more quotes at me. Then I'll go on the date, but just so he can take me away from your marvel lines."

"Oh! Yeah, he'll take you away and you are going to you know, lose something!"

My brows drew together, "I don't get that reference."

My friends laughed with each other but didn't elaborate before I walked away into the bathroom to get ready.

As I got the water at the right temperature I thought about the great day I had with the girls, knowing that I wasn't going to have many more with Clair before she moved.

The day had moved by faster than I had anticipated. The girls and I spent the day sight-seeing, going to Lady Liberty, shopping; in which they convinced me to find a cute, but casual outfit for my date with Phil. And the Broadway! It was amazing; there are no other words for it-just amazing. Being there made me wish I had gone to school for musical theatre; it also made me with I hadn't been so shy in my adolescence. I loved singing; it was something I wish I could make money with. But in reality there were hundreds of amazing singers waitressing - just waiting for their big break. It wasn't realistic.

When I went to bed that night I reflected on the day, and just as the night before butterflies began to tumble around my stomach as my thoughts found Phil and how our date would go the next day.

Speaking of Phil, I couldn't make up my mind whether I was annoyed or excited. Throughout the day I felt as though I had ADD with all my thoughts. I was happy and joyful talking with my friends, then curious about Phil and last night, then came the anxiety of not knowing how to really understand him-to take him at face value or not-to have faith in him. Then I felt pretty and carefree as we tried on clothes at the different shops. But it wasn't long until Phil had found his way back into my head.

It really didn't matter if I was around him or not, memories of him pulling my glasses off and yanking my books from my hands or knocking them out of my arms plagued me. I kept those thoughts to myself, knowing that Brook and Clair would tell me that it was years ago, and he's probably grown up since then.

And maybe he has. But how often do people really change? If I still had my glasses, my braces, and my 'carry with me everywhere' book, would he show any interest in me? Probably not.

Deciding to put him out of my mind I stepped into the shower and began to sing the beloved song of mine 'Zombie' by The Cranberries.

Once I was clean, I went to put my clothes on when I realized I had forgotten the outfit I had bought yesterday in my bags beside my bed. I sloppily wrapped a towel around myself and tip-toed out of the bathroom, conscious of the water dripping down my legs. I stopped dead when I turned the small corner towards the beds to see Phil sitting on my bed, chatting with Clair while Brook was putting her hair up into a messy bun.

They all turned to look at me, frozen, making a nice little wet spot on the carpet. I saw Phil's eyes take me in and I felt my cheeks burn with embarrassment.

"Hi Mia," Phil greeted me with a gentle, sincere smile.

I smiled weakly in return-too mortified to think of anything but how the hotel towel was small and just covered my butt by an inch and a half. I crossed my arms over myself, my one hand reaching across to rest on my opposite shoulder. "I just forgot my clothes," I rushed out in a voice that seemed much less nervous than I was. I quickly moved my way towards the bags that were beside my bed, and beside Phil's feet. I felt the burn in my cheeks as I awkwardly knelt down to pick up the bag of clothes, knowing if I had bent over the towel would have rode up and I would be mooning the girls.

"Oh, sorry," Phil said moving over slightly so it wouldn't seem as much like I was  
kneeling before him. I gave a polite 'thanks' before turning around and quickly making my way back into the bathroom.

I sighed and looked at my myself in the mirror. '_This is already not starting off great'_,  
I thought negatively. Suddenly a horrific thought popped into my head, '_Oh no, how long was he there? Did he hear me singing?' _I walked out of the bathroom about ten or fifteen minutes later, ready to face the people in the next room. "Hi," I greeted Phil again, blushing only slightly this time. "I wasn't expecting you before," I paused hearing how awkward it sounded, "but I'm ready now."

Phil smiled, his bright eyes making my heart beat faster. He stood up from the bed,  
"Sorry for surprising you like that. Do you have a warm jacket or heavy sweater?"

I was about to answer when Brook snorted, "Are you kidding? If you asked her that any time other than this weekend she would have said yes." Phil looked at her with a confused look on his face. "I did the impossible and convinced her not to bring one."

"But I made her promise that if it got cold she would buy me a really nice one." I said.  
It was an on-going thing between the two of us. She loved tanks and small shirts - never wearing a sweater. But I on the other hand, loved sweaters. Even if I'm not cold I like to wear them. I find them 'comfy'.

"So, no." Phil smiled. "That's ok, you can borrow one of mine."

My brows drew together, "It's not supposed to be cold today is it?"

"You never know," he answered and moved towards me, placing a hand on my lower back. "You ready?"

I nodded and turned my head to the girls. "I'll see you guys later."

"Bye."

Phil closed the door behind me and took my hand in his as we walked to his room where he grabbed a sweater for me and one for himself.

On the way out of the lobby he asked me if I'd spent much time in New York before.

"No," I replied. "This is actually only the second time I've been here. My mother hates the traffic and didn't think it was practical when we lived in Chicago."

"And how do you like it?" he asked me while hailing down a cab.

"I like it, I mean, everything seems so glamorous here, even though I think part of it is just because it's New York. But to live here?" I shrugged, "I love Chicago too much."

"Me too,' he supplied when a cab pulled up and he opened the door for me.

He sat down next to me and gave an intersection I didn't recognize to the cabby. "When things settle down for me it's where I want to be permanently. It seems that no matter where I go, I know I'll always go back to Chicago."

I smiled at him, appreciating that getting him to talk a little about himself wasn't 'as hard as pulling teeth' as some people might say.

When we were dropped off Phil took me into a small bakery. Phil bought me a muffin and drink while grabbing a bagel and coffee for himself.

As we walked together I began to feel more and more comfortable, nearly forgetting my embarrassment from the hotel. We talked about our families, his sisters, and his mother; and then my mother and step-father, my older brother and step-sister.

Phil finished his bagel shortly after I finished my muffin and I felt my heart skip a beat when he took my hand in his. I was briefly concerned about people taking our picture, but after a few minutes, when he wasn't being bombarded, or even noticed by anyone the worry didn't even become relevant.

"So, where are we going?" I asked him before taking a sip of my drink.

He smiled sideways at me, "Somewhere you can't take that," he gestured to my cup. "So drink up."

"How much do you have left?" I asked and looked into his cup. I stopped walking when I saw he had a little bit more than me. "Race ya," I said and began to tip my cup back.

"Whoa, hold on," Phil said squeezing my hand gently to stop me. "Let's see how much you have. And what does the winner get?"

"Hmm," I mused, "I think that I would like? I don't know. Don't' want to just race?"

"No," he shook his head. "You can't make a bet without some kind of prize at the end. If I win, I get a big kiss."

"And if I win?"

"I could give you a big kiss," he suggested with a wink.

I laughed, "That doesn't sound like there would be one winner, so what would be the point of the bet right? You could buy me a book."

"Alright, but you're not allowed to pick a huge expensive Atlas or something-one of those thousand dollar books."

I smiled up at him, "Deal."

"3" he counted.

"2."

"1."

I tipped my drink back and chugged as fast as I could, getting as much down as possible. When it was all gone I smiled, knowing that it would be near to impossible for him to have beaten me. I turned to him and was surprised to see him already showing me his empty cup.

"What?" I couldn't believe it. Phil was grinning widely at me as I made the realization that he had somehow beat me.

"I win," he said, laughter lacing his voice.

As he moved closer and began to lean down my eyes caught a puddle of coffee, not two steps from him. "Hey!" I stepped away from him. "You cheated!"

"What?" he said, feigning innocence.

I tried not to laugh. "Don't lie, you didn't even drink. I can't believe you did that!" I exclaimed, finally giving into a laugh. Phil didn't look sorry at all, in fact, he grinned widely as he put his hands on my waist and leaned in close to me. "You owe me a book."

"Ok," he said softly before touching his lips to mine. A sudden shiver rocked my spine as my heart rate spiked. I brought my arms around his shoulders, still holding onto my empty cup.

The kiss ended sooner than my lips were wanting and I had to stop myself from pulling him back down. I blushed slightly and looked down from his intent gaze upon me. He chuckled and leaned down, pressing his lips to my forehead.

It was that gesture, seemingly more intimate that the heated kisses, that made me wonder if I would really prepared to say goodbye to him tonight.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry this is a tad late but i've started a new CM Punk fanfic please check it out because i'm kinda excited about it :))))))**  
Check it out please! - s/9145707/1/Never-Will-You-Be-Mine  
**Really hope you enjoy this chapter guys ;)**

After he kissed my forehead, he brought his arms around me and hugged me to him. Without thinking I leaned my head upwards and pressed my lips gently against his throat. Phil looked down at me and grinned softly, and to my begrudged disappointment he pulled away before holding out his hand to me.

"Come on, we better get going."

I put my hand in his, his touch still causing those meddlesome butterflies to start flapping their wings. I let him lead as we walked, and concentrated on not looking at him, but at the ground, or the trees, or the street, or…well, anywhere but at him.

_'This is Phil Brooks,'_ I thought, trying to convince myself that the feelings I had were wrong, and whole-heartedly unwelcome._ 'He terrorized you for years! How could someone who was so cruel make a massive change? They can't.'_

My self-coaching was starting to bring me back to reality, reminding me not to get my hopes up. After all, this was Phil. Coming back to reality was the right thing to do, but it had its downside-because almost immediately I felt uncomfortable and a little sad.

I looked down at my hand that was joined with Phil's. I didn't want the man beside me to be my high school nemesis. I didn't want this man to have it in him to relentlessly pick on a girl who was on her own. I didn't want him to be capable of snatching a girls book, yanking off her glasses then twirling her around to make her dizzy and disorientated. Not to mention scared.

It was the only thing they did that I still couldn't really face. I didn't like to be dizzy. If my eyes were open I could twirl on the dance floor, or ride a Ferris-wheel but if my eyes were closed I would always begin to feel the panic set in. There were a number of times in high school where Phil and his friends would take my glasses and make me dizzy-which almost always ended up with me falling to my knees on the floor, or against the lockers, their laughter and jeers filling my ears as I tried valiantly not to cry in front of them. I always saved that for the bathroom stall.

I didn't want that man to be the one holding my hand. But I wanted the man from the hotel to be the one holding my hand. I wanted the man who joked with me instead of at me. The man who didn't like to dance but did just to talk with me. I wanted to hold the hand of the man who made me laugh; the man whose smile had the contagious ability to stretch my lips and return the grin. Not to mention the man who could set my blood afire with just a soft touch or gentle gaze.

_'Could those two men really be one and the same? Was it even possible?'_

And did it even matter? I won't see him after today. I should just follow it wherever it goes till I have to leave._ 'Sleep with him?'_ The thought popped into my mind without any effort. _'No, no I've never had a one night stand before…I couldn't.'_

"Hey, what's up?"

Phil's deep voice broke me from my thoughts. I looked up into his piercing blue eyes and couldn't help but blush, unused to the intense concentration of even one person. "Nothing's up, just thinking," I smiled.

"Penny for your thoughts?" he asked as a cool breeze passed through, giving us a small reprieve from the humid air.

"Are you prepared to put your two cents in after?"

A flutter of delighted emotions passed through me as I watched Phil's eyes squint closed and give out a bark of laughter. "How did this happen? I offer a penny and suddenly I'm down three cents?"

I couldn't help but laugh with him.

"It's like highway robbery," he said. "But I'd be alright with it if you wanted to pickpocket my jeans." Phil winked, flirting and sending my heart off on an uneven pattern.

"You know what?" He stopped walking. "I've changed my mind-we can do what I had planned later, I'm going to take you to another place I had in mind."

"The bookstore?" I joked.

"We can find a bookshop on the way to my surprise."

"I was kidding," I said, "I don't really expect you to buy me a book."

He grinned down crookedly at me as he hailed a cab. "A bet's a bet Mia, but I suppose I could leave it for a latter time."

I kept it to myself that this was going to be the last day we had together. I had made up my mind that even if he mentioned wanting to see me again that I wouldn't. I would just give a vague, non-committal answer. But no matter how much I may want to see him again, I wouldn't. It just wasn't a smart move.

Once we were dropped off in another part of the city Phil moved behind me and began to put his hands over my eyes. My shoulders immediately rose and, of their own accord my own hands flew up to grab his, stopping him from blinding me. "Don't," I said weakly.

He leaned down slightly, his face appearing beside mine, brows risen with concern. "Is something wrong?"

I turned around to face him. "It's nothing," I said uncomfortably. "I just don't like my eyes to be covered. I get disorientated easily and I don't like it."

Phil nodded. "I'll remember that." He then put his muscular arm around my shoulders and steered me towards a building. He lead me up to a large grey building that didn't have any words on it. There were only a few cars in the parking lot and I was becoming more and more excited by the minute. "I guess there will be no surprising you, so here," he reached into the bag he was holding in his other hand that held the sweaters. He held one out to me.

It was large, with a big Boston Bruins logo on it. I smiled up at him, "Well, I am a fan, but I'm going to boil and melt if I put this on."

Phil didn't say anything as he pulled out another sweatshirt and pulled it over his head and shoulders. He grinned widely at me before he took the Boston Bruins sweater from me and put it over my head.

My no staticky hair covered parts of my vision and I tried to keep myself from chuckling as I shoed him away from me, telling him I could do it on my own. Once it was on I blew some of the strands of hair out of my face.

Phil stood in front of me and held my cheeks in his hands. "Your hair right now, is so sexy."

"I pushed him away and made for the door of the mysterious building. "You're so full of crap," I said and tried while fixing my hair and suppressing a smile.

Phil jogged to catch up with me and opened the door before I could.

It was a rink, a skating rink. I began to protest but Phil already had his hand around mine and was leading me to the table that rented out the skates. He turned to me, "Figure or hockey?"

"I don't skate." I felt ridiculous saying it. But it was true, I had never been skating before. When my parents divorced, it had been a long time coming. They were never close, more wrapped up in stressing each other out or living their own solo lives than spending time to take me out places. And since I didn't have any friends who were really into skating I never tried it.

"You don't skate?" He asked, eyebrows raised with surprise.

I suddenly felt self-conscious and felt my face grow hot. "I've never skated before."

"Ok," he turned back to the man renting out the skates and requested two hockey skates, then looked down at my feet. "What size are your feet?"

"Seven and a half," I answered before stopping myself. "Wait, no I don't-" I started, but he was already handing over the money and taking our skates from the elderly man.

"Come on Mia," Phil said and began walking towards the doors that I assumed lead to the changing rooms.

"Phil," I called as I walked quickly to catch up with him. "I know that I said I've never skated before, but I didn't mean it to sound like I wanted to." I tried to sound as though I didn't want to put him out. "We really don't have to skate. You wouldn't be able to really skate with me, I'll be falling down the whole time."

Phil didn't say anything until we got to one of the public benches where people were taking off their shoes. He added a gentle pressure to my shoulder and I complied easily, sitting down. He knelt down in front of me and began to untie my shoes.

"Phil."

He didn't say anything, but I could see the small smile that played on his smooth lips.

I leaned closer to him and put my hand on his shoulder, "Phil, I'm going to fall-"

He looked up and stretched up, bringing his lips to mine. His warm, soft mouth caressed mine as I got lost in the scent and feel of him.

'A one night stand isn't really that bad is it?'

When he pulled away, I could hardly remember what I had been saying. Phil took a hand away from my shoe and touched my chin. "You'll probably fall," he said gently. "And I will be there. I'll try to catch you," he said and quickly added, but if you still fall, you can count on it that I'll be falling too."

I gazed into his sincere hazel eyes and felt my heart swell. I would have kissed him again if it hadn't been for the small children in the room. I could tell that he was being honest and I wanted to say _'to hell with skating'._ But not because I didn't particularly want to make a fool of myself with falling, but because I had never been this attracted and ready to go back to his hotel room before.

"Ok?" Phil asked and I nodded, knowing I could trust him.

After he helped me get the skates on and changed his own, he held my arm and waist as we hobbled-well, I hobbled-Phil had no problem getting to the ice.

He went first onto the ice, turned around and held out his arms for me to grab onto. Nervous, I held onto the side of the rink and reached stiff arm to take his hand.

Smiling encouragingly, "Both hands, trust me."

Taking a deep breath I let go of the edge and quickly grabbed onto his other hand. I started to move my feet, feeling uncertain and worried about falling.

"I want you to just stand still," Phil's even voice sounded. I quickly took to his instruction and waited for him to tell me what to do next.

"You see how your leaning your feet over the sides of the blades? I want you to try and balance on the blades, keeping your feet level." I looked down at my feet, concentrating on not letting my balance falter.

Once I had gotten the hang of it Phil smiled, "There you go. Now stay just like that and I'm going to start skating-"

"What?" I blurted, accidentally letting some of the panic come through my voice. "I can't hold this by myself."

"Don't worry Mia. I'll still be holding you. I'm going to skate backwards. All you have to do is hold on."

"Ok." I felt foolish. This was something I should have known how to do when I was a little girl, not just learning now. It was like not knowing how to ride a bike.

My grip suddenly tightened on Phil as he began moving backwards. After a couple laps around the rink like that he had me start moving my feet. Every time I felt myself fall Phil's arms tugged me closer and held me to him. Then slowly he would push back and we would start again.

After about the one hundredth almost fall I was laughing, no longer feeling silly. That's not true-I still felt sill, but I didn't care anymore. I was having fun, and having Phil there teaching me was something I knew I would remember forever.

By the end of about two hours I was skating all on my own. I laughed and yelled for Phil who was skating beside me. I thrust my arms up in the air, "I'm doing it! I can skate!"

As soon as I said it I felt my balance go and my laughter turned into a screech as my body fell towards the ice.

But, just as he promised, Phil was there, yet again, to catch me before my cold butt hit the frozen floor.

"That was fantastic!" I said excitedly, proud of myself for learning how to skate. We were walking around outside again, the sky turning a telling shade of grey. It looked as though it was going to rain, but I didn't even care. I was too happy with my new accomplishment to be anything but excited. I grinned broadly at Phil, grabbing his free hand as he looked for a cab. "I mean, I've never skated before and I did it!" I moved my hand animatedly around in the air.

Phil looked down at me with a genuine smile and he chuckled slightly at my enthusiasm. I grabbed his arm, making him really stop and know that I wanted to say something seriously. "Thank you Phil." I then reached my arms around his broad shoulders and kissed him firmly.

I felt the electric shocks pass through my body as our lips connected. Phil brought his arms around my body and pressed me against him. I turned my head slightly, rubbing my lips against his and revealed in the heat filling my bloodstream.

My body trembled when I felt his tongue reach out to touch my lips and our kiss became urgent. I gave a small, breathless gasp as I opened my mouth for him, welcoming the erotic feel of him. I turned my head to allow him better access as the pleasure inside me built, sending shivers down to the very pit of my being.

All too soon, his tongue left mine and his lips less urgent and he pulled away. I stared into his eyes, which I knew mirrored mine in the sense that they were slightly glazed over with unfulfilled passion.

"You're welcome."

We were both silent for a few moments as we looked at one another. I took in the gentleness in his eyes, his long dark lashes, and the facial hair that made him look undeniably sexy. I reached a hand up and touched his scruff. "I like this." It was surprising to me how quickly I could be turned on by him, it only took one innocent touch.

He lifted his own hand and ran it through my hair. "I like this." His gaze boring into mine sent its own shock. I could see the heat in them and knew that he wanted me just as much as I wanted him.

I blushed, not prepared for him to compliment me. "So, where are we going?"

As soon as I asked the question, rain began to fall. Phil looked up and I resisted the urge to kiss his throat again. _'I've got to get my head out of the gutter.'_

"Well the next activity I had was outside, so that's out now. Did you want to…" he trailed off slightly, but I knew what he was thinking.

"Go back to the hotel?" I offered in a way that let him know it was exactly what I wanted.

He grinned, "Yeah."

We seemed to be in a rush inside the hotel, the sexual tension filling the elevator to the point where we couldn't stand still, fidgeting through our excited nervousness.

As we walked the rest of the short distance to his room my conscience tried to convince me to think with my head, to dismayed me from doing this. _'Remember who this is. You're not ever going to see him again, why would you do this to yourself? This isn't who you are.' _ But this time, those thoughts of 'apparent' wisdom were left unheeded. Even if it was a bad idea, it didn't matter. Because, whenever we touched, or when he looked at me, my body would come alive like it never has before in my entire life. It was because of this that I just had to have him tonight, regardless of his role in my earlier years. Right now, it didn't matter what he did to me then; all that mattered was what he would do to me tonight.

As soon as the door shut to Phil's room, his lips found mine. I let out a small moan, my mouth relieved at the familiar feel of him. He brought his arms around me, his one hand at my back and the other tangling itself in my hair. The frenzied feelings that were coursing through me ignited even hotter and my arms instinctively went around his neck. As though it were a que, Phil immediately moved both his hands down my back to cup my bottom. He then bent his knees slightly and lifted me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist in response, the heat between us increasing with every movement.

I let out a gasp as Phil pressed me back against a wall forcefully and slipped his tongue between my lips. He groaned deeply as he ground against me, causing a shiver to travel through my body. I moved my hands to his hair and kissed him with more demand, wanting more, wanting to be closer.

Pressing me harder against the wall, he took his hands from around me and moved them to my sides. He raised them up, only to stop just under my breasts. I moaned, the sound muffled by his lips. I wanted him to touch me, needed him to.

To my dismay, Phil tore his mouth from mine and moved his lips across flesh, leaving a trail from my lips to the nape of my neck. The burning heat that was built in my stomach moved lower to my groin as it grew into a blazing fire.

"Mia," Phil breathed against my skin, a questioning and almost desperate sound coating his horse, lust filled voice.

Not able to form any clear words I turned my head upwards, giving him better access to my neck as I placed my hand over one of his and moved it up to rest on my breast. Registering my answer, Phil ground himself against me and I shuddered at the feel of his erection through our clothing.

His hand began to kneed my breast as his other moved to cup my butt. "Can I call you?"

_'He's thinking about seeing me again? No, he said just call. I guess that would be ok.' _ "Yes," I breathed to answer him. But even as I heard myself say it, I knew it represented more than just a consent for him to call me. I would be able to avoid him if need be, I was sure of it.

Suddenly Phil moved away from my neck and took me off of the wall. My hands on his strong shoulders, balancing myself close to him, my gaze becoming transfixed on his mouth when he licked his lips.

He carried me to the bed and our gazes locked as he laid me down gently, but not slowly-thank goodness. He kept his gaze connected to mine as his hands went to my waist. He closed his eyes and trailed his nose from my exposed collar bone up to my chin before kissing me again.

As we kissed passionately, both short of breath, I felt his hands grasp the bottom of my shirt and begin to lift it. I arched my back to let him raise the fabric higher. We disconnected the embrace of our lips as he lifted the shirt over my head. I watched him as his eyes traced over my body, taking in everything while he absent-mindlessly let my shirt fall on the floor beside the bed. He cupped my breasts over my bra and bent low to kiss the skin above the rim.

"So soft," he murmured huskily. I ran my hand through his hair, loving the freehand the attention he was giving my body. His hands moved around me and he quickly undid my bra. I moved my arms so it could be discarded along with my shirt. After staring at my breasts for a moment Phil looked up, our eyes meeting, both filled with heat. He bent down and kissed me firmly before he moved lower again, his lips finding an already hardened nipple. My back instinctively arched as he closed his lips around it and I gasped loudly.

Without thinking, my hands went to his wide shoulders and clutched him. I felt the strength of his muscles move beneath my fingers as he held himself above me. The erotic sensations he was giving me were making it hard for me to think. Part of me never wanted him to stop, and the other wanted to stop the pleasure to be able to kiss him again. He wrapped an arm around my back and lifted me slightly so his hot mouth could have better access as he engulfed my senses.

Seconds later I pulled him up and moved my hands went to the bottom of his shirt as an uncontrollable urge to have his bare skin against mine came. Knowing what I wanted Phil leaned up on his knees and took off his shirt. Before he could come back down to me I raised myself up and wrapped my arms around his torso. I began kissing his hot, firm skin as he let his hands tangle in my hair.

Not knowing if he would like it or not, I took a chance and took his nipple into my mouth, sucking gently. He let out a low growl and his hands tightened in my hair. At the sound of his enjoyment I felt a fresh burst of excitement ignite inside of me and my groin began to pulse in anticipation.

Unable to take it much longer, Phil grasped my shoulders and pushed be back onto the mattress. His mouth covered mine in a possessive assault. My body arched into him when he ground his hardness against me.

I took my mouth from his, strained my neck up and took his ear in my mouth, gently tugging on it, hoping to send his senses reeling like he had mine. I heard Phil sigh and the sound made me impatient for what was to come next.

He hand one hand on my breast and the other moved to the button of my jeans. Taking his lead I reached low with my own hands, eager to unbutton his own jeans. As we both fumbled with the task it was the perfect time to catch a little of the breath we seemed not to need much of anymore.

Once our pants were discarded I began to massage his hardness through his underwear. Laying back on top of me, his one arm being used to hold himself up so as not to crush me, Phil gave me a quick but firm kiss on my lips. He then shifted to the side of me so his hand could travel down between my breasts, over my navel and stop just before the top of my underwear.

My hips wanted to raise, wanted to feel him against me. Not realizing my eyes were closed I opened them, to find Phil staring hotly down at me. Apparently this was what he was waiting for because as soon as I looked at him he slipped his hand beneath the small fabric covering my slick heat.

Unable to stop myself my eyes closed and my hips bucked suddenly. I felt Phil's other hand gently smooth hair from my face and he bent down to kiss my temple.

Fire raced through my veins as he moved his fingers that were rubbing me with long, sensual, and sure strokes. At the end of one stroke my eyes snapped open and I gasped, "Phil." I had to _concentrate_ in order to continue stimulating him with my hand. But as the tension in my body built, I didn't even notice when I stopped stroking him. Instead, I my hands had moved until they were wrapped around his shoulders with one arm and grasping his large bicep with the other.

Without warning Phil plunged his fingers inside me, evoking another loud gasp from me. Knowing how the pleasure was building from my moans and the restless buck of my hips, Phil bent his neck to take a nipple into his mouth.

Suddenly I cried out his name, my toes curled, my fingers dug into his skin and my back arched as a climax rocked my body. The surges of ecstasy rushing through my body gave me a high I had never experienced before. It was the best climax I had ever experienced.

As I slowly came out of the dazed fog of passion I found myself an object of interest as Phil began spreading small kisses all over my face. I turned my face into one of the kisses and held it, letting him know that he wouldn't have to wait.

When he pulled away I smiled. Though I had already come, I couldn't wait for Phil to fill me. I quickly took off my underwear as he got a condom from a bag and put it on. Our gazes locked when he knelt above me on the bed.

A slight feeling of nervousness poked its way into my head when he positioned himself at my entrance between my legs. But it was short-lived as he slowly pushed into me and my arms wrapped around him. He was so large that I had to bite my lip to keep myself from moaning.

My breath caught in my chest as the feeling of his full length filled me. I let out the captured air once he was all the way inside me. He laid above me, his elbows on either side of my head, and one of his hands cradling the top-side of my head. He then kissed me gently, his tongue swirling around mine before he began his rhythmic movements against me.

As his thrusts became faster I brought my legs up to wrap around his waist. At the new angle Phil growled above me and he closed his eyes. I moved my hands up and down his muscled arms as I began to meet him thrust for thrust, loving the heady feeling of our pelvis' coming into contact again and again.

I felt Phil slow down and I opened my eyes to see if something was the matter. When I opened my eyes he began to move himself in a slight circular motion. We moaned together at the new sensation, feeling the connection with the other. His moved his arm then to take one of my hands in his, our fingers intertwining. To my surprise he brought my hand up and kissed the knuckles.

My heart swelled at the gesture and I wanted to make him feel even better. I moved my free hand up his arm and down his back to grasp his backside. I knew that it would make sensations for him greater, but I was also wanting to feel him hard and fast against me.

It was almost unbelievable how in tune with me he was, because with only that action, and no words, he knew exactly what I wanted, or perhaps it was just that we both wanted the same thing. He once again began to move with deliberate strokes, each one becoming faster than the other. At the intensified movements my hands found their way back to his arms to hold on. Phil pushed the pace and I matched him, knowing it would give him more pleasure.

"Oh, Phil," I moaned, the pleasure of him plunging in and out of my body rocking me to the very core. He picked up speed, and took his hand away from mine only to bring it between us and start rubbing my clitoris as he moved into me.

It wasn't long before I was on the edge of my second orgasm, but I knew he was close as well. Wanting to finish together I leaned up and captured one of his nipples between my lips, knowing now how much pleasure it gave him.

"Phil!" I gasped, my body freezing in pleasure.

"Uh, Mia," he groaned, And then his body tensed above me, his own climax rocking him, making him unaware of all of his senses except the friction of moving in and out of me.

We laid there together for moments that neither of us even cared to count, content to relax with one another, regardless of time. His body had collapsed on top of mine and I revealed in the feeling of his body pressed firmly to mine, our bodies as close as they could possibly get. It was pure heaven.

After a while Phil lifted himself up slightly and looked down at me. He gave me a gentle smile and kissed me softly on the lips which I gladly returned, my arms giving him a small squeeze. "Hi."

I blushed and looked away for a moment before looking back at him. "Hi."

He kissed my temple tenderly then rolled off of me. "I'll be right back."

I watched him walk to the bathroom and waited, wondering if I should dress or not. Just as I was about to make a grab for my underwear when he came back and laid down beside me. At first when he laid down without touching me I felt empty and awkward, not to mention a little lonely to have been so consumed in him, then to suddenly not feel him at all.

But to my utter delight he slipped his arm under my shoulders and moved me towards him. "Come here."

I smiled as I curled myself into him, tucking one of my legs around his, and placing my hand on his chest while my head rested in the little nook between his shoulder and his chest.

We laid in silence together, and I basked in the easiness I felt with him beside me. Nothing could ruin this for me. I had no regrets. When I looked back on this moment I would remember Phil as the guy I met 'that one weekend in New York'. Because I was never going to see him again, I didn't need to remember the High School Phil. If I was seeing him again it would be a different story-but I'm not. So this moment, was just perfect.

Absent-mindlessly, I began to trace small circles on his chest and stomach, letting my fingers trace his tattoos.

"Having fun?" Phil's low, joking voice asked.

I smiled and gave a small chuckle. "You're tattoos."

He was silent for a moment and I wasn't sure if I had offended him or not. Worried, I leaned up and looked at him. "They're sexy."

"Yeah?" he laughed gently with raised eyebrows.

"Yeah," I told him and began to run my fingers through it again, I grinned up at him. "Sign of manliness."

"You want to know what else is a sign of manliness?"

"What?"

Without warning he grabbed my hips and before I could think I was straddling him. Then I noticed those heady feelings starting to creep their way back into my system as Phil ground his growing erection gently up against me.

"That is."

I couldn't disagree with that.


	7. Chapter 7

**So sorry for the wait, just turned all my attention to Never Will You Be Mine, but here is the next chapter, hope you like it, review it sexy bitches! :))))))**

I slowly opened my eyes, feeling better that I could remember feeling in quite a long time. The bed was warm, the covers soft and fluffy. I took notice of where I was and felt Phil's arm around my waist, his face and body curving around mine from behind, sheltering me. Having his arms around me gave me a sense of calm security that made it difficult to remember that it wasn't permanent. I would never feel this ever again.

The memories from the night before drifted into my thoughts and I smiled, closing my eyes once again. Being with Phil was unlike anything I had ever felt before. His touch was gentle, but held such a masculine purpose that I had never experienced. And when we made love the second time, it was just as good as the first, except that it was better. We were more comfortable, and there wasn't the lusty rush like there was the first time. We took our time, and enjoyed every moment our bodies embraced one another. Phil had the ability to drive me senseless and make me hotter than I thought possible.

Knowing I would have to slip out before the morning I opened my eyes to check the time on the hotel alarm clock. It read 3:23 a.m.

I slowly lifted the covers slightly to leave when Phil's arm tightened around my waist. _'Well, I can wait a few more minutes,' _I thought and settled back into his arms.

Once the minutes passed I knew that I would have to leave and the longer I waited the harder it was going to be. And I couldn't afford for Phil to wake up and try to explain why I was leaving without saying goodbye. If Phil caught me leaving I would also have to give him a fake number. If it were at all possible, I wanted to avoid the entire awkward scenario.

I slowly extracted myself from the bed and felt a chill run through my body as I felt the warmth of Phil leave me. I caught sight of my underwear on the floor along with my pants and quickly slipped them on. Once I found the rest of my belongings I took one more look back at Phil.

He looked content, laying there with his one hand outstretched over the space I used to occupy. I would miss him. As much as I didn't want to, I knew there was no denying or escaping that reality. I would remember this encounter and I would miss him. Fairy tales are for children, reality is much less fun.

Knowing it would be the last time I would see him, I walked over to him and stood by the bed. Holding my hair back I leaned down and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek. "Goodbye Phil. And thank you." Then I left.

When I got back to my hotel room Clair and Brook were asleep. I made sure my movements were quiet as I got ready for bed and was feeling entirely awake when I shifted under my covers.

"I'll assume it went well?" Clair's whisper came through the dark.

I smiled, unable to stop the memories to flash in my mind. "Yes."

"Is that all I get?" She replied.

"How awake are you?" I asked her.

"Awake." She then got up from her bed. "Let's go get something to drink."

Trying to find someplace to have a drink at 3:30 in the morning proved difficult, so we decided to just go to a nearby Tim Horton's. Once we were sitting down Clair started asking about how the date went. I filled her in, telling her about the coffee prank he pulled, and how he taught her how to skate.

"I didn't even know you didn't know how to skate!" Clair said in surprise. "I would have taught you had I known." She smiled. "But, I probably wouldn't be as good a teacher as Phil."

I grinned. "He was good. I've never skated before today, and by the end I didn't even need to hold on to anything anymore." I laughed softly at my own happiness. "It was really great Clair."

"I'm glad Mia. You deserve to be happy." She paused slightly before adding, "So did you give him your number?"

"Huh?" I replied, not expecting the question. "No," I shook my head and looked down at my hot chocolate. "It was great, but it's over. It was never meant to last."

Clair leaned forward in her chair, "Says who?"

I frowned at her, "Says me."

She rolled her eyes. "But why? Why do you figure it wasn't meant to last? It could you know. You said you had a great time. Why do you insist on letting your 'great time' end?"

"Because Clair," I started, annoyed that she was trying to make me give Phil and I a real shot. "I've liked him before. As you know it didn't go very well. There's no saying that he's really changed. And I don't really feel like taking a chance, especially when he'd barely ever be in Boston anyway for work."

"But you had a good time!" she argued.

"Yes," I agreed.

"And apparently the basic physical attraction between you two is off the charts, seeing as you took so long to come back. If it was just once then you would have been home by midnight."

"Ugh, Clair! You actually thought it through? You're sick."

Clair continued, ignoring me, "You said Phil want to stay in Chicago, that it will be the place he will always come back to, just like you. And even though you guys' history together is less than perfect, you two do, at least, have a history." She sounded as though she was trying to justify her reasoning. "You probably know him better than most people."

"Clair, our history…" I trailed off. "I felt awful in high school. He gave me such a hard time that I still haven't gotten rid of all my insecurities. Don't get me wrong, I can control it and tell myself it doesn't matter, or that it's all in my head. But I was shy to begin with back then, and when Phil would come at me with his group of friends I was paralyzed. I couldn't function. I remember once when a substitute teacher put me in a group with him and two of his friends." I closed my eyes, trying not to let the memory affect me. "When the teacher left the room Phil grabbed my glasses off my face and tossed them to one of his friends. They played monkey in the middle with me until the teacher came back. The worst part of it was the laughter from the rest of the class. It wouldn't be as big a deal if it only happened once, even twice, but it was all the time Clair. All the time." I reiterated to make my point and raised my shoulders, "I can't just let go of years of bullying; of being ostracized, and feeling afraid."

I took a sip and then a deep breath. "What kind of self-respect would I have if I continued to have any kind of relationship with him?" I scoffed.

Clair's brows drew together. "Compared to you having a one-night stand with him?"

I felt like she had slapped me. "I wasn't even going to go on the date. You and Brook are the ones that made me go, saying _'Go enjoy yourself! Have fun!'_ So I did."

"And I'm glad you had a great time with him Mia!" She said earnestly. "I really am. But I want you to continue enjoying yourself. I don't want you to give up on a possible future with someone you obviously have feelings for just because you're scared."

That last word caught me off guard and I waited before answering her. "Whether I'm not pursuing it because of fear or because it's the right choice doesn't matter, because it's my decision and I've made it." In my opinion, the matter was closed. I was angry too that the wonderful memories I just made were being tainted by this argument with Clair.

"Ok, but can I ask you one more question about this?

I shrugged, "Sure."

"If you never knew him in high school would you have left him your number?"

"Yes," I said honestly.

She nodded and, as she promised, let it go. "Now, tell me-how was it?"

"How was what?"

Clair looks pointedly at me and raises her eyebrow. "You know what."

I smiled. "It was amazing Clair. Seriously, it's topped everything before this."

"Everything?" you mean the whole two other guys you've ever slept with?"

I laughed, my good humour now restored. "Well it's not as though I've only slept with them once each. And both times with Phil were better than all of them."

"Both," Clair repeats with a cheeky smirk and I blush, embarrassed.

Clair throws her head back and laughs at me. "Oh, you wonton you!"

Us girls got up and checked out early from the hotel. It didn't take us long to get to the shelter to pick out a puppy for me to take home. I wasn't there five minutes before spotting the very puppy I would be adopting. He was named Forty-two, and was a Rhodesian-Lab mix that had a tan coat with a spot of white on its chest and the trademark ridge on the back.

He was rambunctious and warmed to me immediately. I knew right away that he was the one who would be coming back with me. I couldn't wait to get home with him and start training him, playing games and just loving him. After only a few minutes of thinking about it, having him squirm on my lap in a desperate attempt to lick my face, I named him Bruce, after Robert 'The Bruce'.

Though the entire weekend would be one I was sure to always remember, I was glad to set foot back in my own apartment. When I opened the door I was greeted by David and Mark sitting on the living room couch.

David was tall and skinny with dark brown hair. He's my roommate and has been my friend since elementary school. We had gone to separate high schools, but he had always been there for me. I had never had a better friend. Mark, shorter with red hair was David's boyfriend. They had been together for two years. I was waiting for them to make a trip up to Canada to get married. And needless to say they're happy Mitt Romney didn't win the election, as am I.

"Hey guys!" I said excitedly, glad I could see them and show them Bruce. I put my stuff down and get a 'puppy pad' out before letting Bruce out to try going to the bathroom.

David and Mark had ordered pizza and even left two pieces for me. "Thanks guys!"

"You're welcome. Now tell us about your trip!" Mark prodded.

I proceeded to tell them all about it, but left Phil out of the story. David knew me during high school and knew how upset I was when it was all going on. He was also incredibly protective and wouldn't be happy to even hear Phil's name. There have been times where someone has said something offensive to me before, and if I'm nonchalant about it, David will be offended for me.

"I can tell you're leaving something out, so spill," David directed with a silly grin.

"Well," I hedged, "I ran into Phil Brooks at the hotel."

David's smile fads and he gets serious. "Phil from your high school?"

I nodded, already a little bit sorry I told him. Though I would never lie, I didn't enjoy seeing him upset, even if it was on my behalf.

"Did he say anything to you?"

"He didn't even recognize me."

Mark looked confused. "Are you guys talking about Phil Brooks, as in CM Punk? That's so awesome!"

David turned to his boyfriend, "No it's not, _CM Punk_," he spat, "is an asshole." He turned back to me. "So, he didn't say anything at all to you?"

"Well, he bought me a drink and asked me out actually," I admitted quietly.

"Seriously? Figures. now that you don't have braces or glasses, suddenly you're worthy of his time and consideration." He pauses, "Wait, you didn't say yes did you?"

I turned away and started towards the kitchen, hearing the click of Bruce's little claws on the floor. I opened the door to the fridge and took out the jug of milk. "Yes, I did."

David groaned. "Mia why? Are you insane? Why would you go anywhere near him, never mind on a date with him? Don't you remember what he did to you?"

I grabbed a glass from the cupboard, not enjoying the accusation in his voice. "Of course I remember David. But I just wanted to have a good time, and he taught me how to skate ok?"

He started to reply when I cut in, "No, don't. I had a good time with him, but I'm not stupid - I wouldn't actually have a relationship with him. He asked for my number and I didn't give it to him. "

David was frowning when I turned around and sipped my drink. I set the milk down and went to grab food for Bruce.

"You should have told the bastard who you were and cussed him out," David said.

"Well, it's too late now," I replied pouring the dog food into a dish. "And I won't be seeing him again, so you don't need to worry about it." I put the food in the pantry and went to sit beside David.

He sighed heavily, "Ok. I won't give you a hard time. After all, it's not like you slept with him."

Not wanting to be subject to more of his judgement I went with it. "Exactly, and don't overlook the fact that I did learn how to skate."

David and Mark laughed. "Awesome," Mark held up his hand and gave me a high five.

That night as I lied in bed with Bruce cuddled on the pillow beside me I thought of Phil. My heart swelled as I thought of his short hair, short beard, and his long lashes that framed his beautiful cobalt eyes. I thought of his laugh, how it was so contagious and never failed to cause me to join in. H was gentle and seemed so sincere.

My thoughts then turned to the night before, having his hands on my body, and the passion we shared. I remembered how I shook beneath him and the curling of my toes as he stole my breath and gave me pleasure.

My heart suddenly clenched as I recalled how I would never see him again.


	8. Chapter 8

**thought this needed updating too, hope you enjoy this and the other stories i have too :)))))) **

"Brook?" I voiced over the phone.  
"Yeah?"

"You know how I told you I didn't want to be set up with anyone?" I said hesitantly, feeling incredibly uncomfortable.

"Aw, you still can't stop thinking about him hun'?"

I grimaced. "No, I can't. And it's been two weeks, so I'm relenting. I was thinking that maybe you were right and I just need to go on a date with someone else."

"Are you sure? I mean, you could try and look Phil up you know," Brook offered.

I sighed. "I can't do that. I promised myself that if I went ahead with going out with him that it wouldn't go beyond New York. I won't see him again and it has to stay that way."

"Ok. Well, I work with the guy and his name is Scott. I'll give him your number is that ok?"

"Sure." I paused, "Hey Brook?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you think you could make it for tonight?"

There was a silence. But if going on a date with someone else was really the trick to get Phil out of my head then I needed to get right on it.

"I'll try," She said and we both said goodbye.

Phil had been everywhere for me. I had started my new job, and even with all of the new training I was getting and all of the paperwork, somehow, Phil was all I was able to think about. I thought about him when I went to sleep, when I was eating-basically anytime I had space to myself. But he worst was at night. If I closed my eyes I could almost feel his calloused thumbs running along my sides, his hands gripping in my hair, and the glorious press of his weight on top of me. I wanted to feel that shiver go down my spine that I always got when I was with him. But the thing was, I could only get it with him, I would never be able to get it anywhere else.

When I wasn't thinking about our physical connection I thought of how he taught me to skate. With his arms around me, holding me, Phil made me feel safe. It was strange that in high school when he would spin me around to make me dizzy I would feel so scared, and then two weeks ago I felt nothing but safe and secure. If we had kept in contact I don't think I would know how to stay away from him. I still wanted him. But I couldn't have him. I wouldn't have him.

I sat in Scott's silver Porsche uncomfortably. He was still talking about his job, just like he had been for the last forty-five minutes. But I didn't mind overly since it turned out to be a much better topic than him telling me how funny he must be because he had made a bunch of people laugh in the lunch room the other day.

I had to pretend to laugh at all of his jokes, and they lasted for so long I thought I might pretend to go to the bathroom and just leave. But I stayed because of Brook, I knew that this would affect her if I just left him at the restaurant.

So I was stuck with him for the rest of the meal and the drive back to my apartment. And thank the heavens we were close to our destination. The date was so bad that I began to find his hair offensive. It was styled back, but if it wasn't I would probably bet that it was layered down to his shoulders. I hated it, and everything about his face irritated me.

Over and over again throughout the date Phil's face popped into my head. And every time I pushed him away. I knew it wouldn't help me to think about him. But for those times when his face wouldn't go away I thought of how he made me feel in high school. That one worked every time.

We pulled up to my apartment building and I couldn't get out of the car fast enough.

"I'll walk you to your door," Scott said.

"No, no thanks," I smiled at him and put up my one hand while the other fished for my keys in my pocket. "I'm ok."

"I insist," he said with his irritating smile.

When we got to the door I turned to him. "Well, thank you for dinner." I should have won an award for the fake smile I put on for him.

"You're welcome," Scott said.

I was about to turn around and start to put the keys in the slot when Scott's face came towards mine. It was too late when I stepped back. His lips had come into contact with mine briefly his cinnamon breath mints overpowering my nose. I jerked back as soon as I could, not wanting his lips to keep touching mine, no matter what. In the process of escaping him I hit the back of my head on the door behind me.

"Ouch!" I exclaimed, and held the back of my head. "What are you doing?"

"It's called a kiss," he said with a frown.

I was confused, had he thought the date went well? "No thanks. I'm good," I stammered, obviously not knowing what to say.

"What do you mean you're good?"

There was an awkward pause, "Umm…I don't want a kiss." Even though the date hadn't gone well I didn't want to hurt his feelings.

"I bought you dinner," he objected with a disbelieving look upon his face.

I blanched. "So?"

"So, if I buy you dinner, and drive you around then you should at least-"

"At least what?" I cut him off, not really wanting to hear him finish. "Never mind," I shook my head and dug my hand into my pocket. I was about to take it out again when movement from behind Scott caught my eye.

Phil was coming up the sidewalk.

If my eyes had bulged out of my head I wouldn't have been surprised. _'How did he find me? He wasn't supposed to have my number, never mind my address!' _As my gaze focused on Phil, Scott turned to look behind himself. Phil was wearing a white t-shirt and dark faded jeans. And I couldn't miss the fact that he did not look happy. Not angry, but most definitely not happy.

I opened my mouth to say something, but just before I was about to say it I knew a '_hello'_ wouldn't sound right at all.

"Mia," Phil acknowledged once he reached Scott and I.

"Uh, hi," I mumbled.

"Who is this?" Scott asked, jerking his thumb towards Phil.

Phil kept his eyes on me and I looked at Scott offering, "This is Phil. Phil, this is Scott," I changed my voice to sound stern, "who was just leaving."

"Hey," Scott said, ignoring my hint altogether. "You look a lot like someone, can't really put my finger on it"

I waited for Phil to say something, anything at all, but he didn't. "CM Punk, Scott, he's a wrestler. WWE Champion? Any idea what I'm talking about? No?"

"How do _you_ know CM Punk?"

"I met him when I was in-" I stopped quickly, almost saying 'high school'. I felt my heart rate pick up and I knew it was time to get upstairs and away from them both if I could. "It doesn't matter Scott," I finished and went for what was in my pocket.

I pulled out two twenty dollar bills.

"It doesn't matter?" Phil asked, his voice low and cold. I couldn't tell what exactly he was thinking, but he was definitely upset with me.

"That's not what I meant Phil. You know that."

"No, I don't," he said, anger filtering through as he shoved his hands into his pockets in frustration. "You're going to have to explain it to me Mia."

_'This is not happening to me.'_

"Just give me a moment Phil," I said with drawn together and raised brows. "Here you go Scott," I handed him the money. "This is for the dinner and the gas, hope I didn't put you out too much," I ended sarcastically. I turned and put the keys into the lock.

"Thanks Mia. Can I call you again?"

I turned around slowly with an incredulous look on my face. "You're kidding."

"What?" He asked with his hands and arms outstretched to the sides.

"No," I replied. "No you may not call me again."

"You two were on a date," Phil said, more to himself than anyone else. Then he shook his head with a scoff and began to walk away.

"Phil! Wait," I exclaimed, not wanting him to leave like this, knowing I had hurt his feelings.

He stopped two steps away. "Wait? For what?"

"I need to explain, but, but how did you find me?"

"What's going on here?" Scott asked.

We both ignored him; it wasn't as though he was important anyway.

Phil's shoulders rose, "Does it matter?" he pulled a hand out of his pocket to gesture at Scott and walked back to me. "Obviously not, since you're just ending your date with him."

"Name is Scott," Scott piped in.

"Phil," I felt so confused. I didn't want to hurt him. I wanted to tell him the real reason I went out with Scott. But it would send the signal that I wanted to continue the relationship. But did I? "It's not what you think."

"And what is it that I'm thinking Mia?"

I could tell he was becoming even more upset. He was closer to me now, almost towering over me, both hands out of his pockets and a deep frown etched across his features.

"I would like to hear this too Mia. What was this?" Scott asked. "I sure thought it was a date."

I closed my eyes and ran a hand over my face. "Could you leave Scott? Please. And don't call. I'm sorry."

"No. We," he stepped next to Phil, "want to hear what you have to say."

Still frowning, Phil looked down at Scott, who was significantly shorter than he. "Yeah?" he looked back at me.

I brought my hands to the side of my face as I stared wide-eyed at the ground. "Is this seriously happening?" I asked myself.

"Yes Mia," Phil said angrily in a raised and inpatient voice as he took my elbow in his hand to make me look at him. "Now if you weren't just on a date with him and it isn't what I think it is, then tell me. Don't waste my time."

"I went out with him because I missed you, and I couldn't get you out of my head!" I cried. "I had no way to get a hold of you. And I didn't know what to do. So yesterday I asked Brook to set me up with someone in her office."

His brows drew farther together, but he didn't say anything.

"That's why you went out with me?" Scott asked disbelievingly.

I made a disgusted noise. "Don't worry, even if it wasn't the reason, you still wouldn't have made it inside.

"You went out with me because you couldn't stop thinking about CM Punk? That's ridiculous. I'm out of here." And Scott left.

I looked up at Phil, wishing he would say something. His gaze on me had softened. His eyes were still drawn together, but not angled downward, and the tightness in his lips had receded. Though his face wasn't as tight, his stance was still tense; his legs apart and shoulders straight back. I wanted to touch his arm, his hand, but I didn't know how he would react.

"Phil?" I asked and angle my body sideways. "Would you like to come upstairs and talk?"

I saw him swallow and he looked back down the sidewalk, the way he had come. He didn't look like he was interested in staying, and my heart restricted. Now that he was here, now that I could see him again, I didn't want him to leave again. I wanted to continue what we had. Because though I felt some fear and nervousness by seeing him walk up the sidewalk, relief had poured over me. It was as though the stress and anxiety of missing him was holding me tight until I saw him and I was free again.

Phil took a deep breath, still not looking at me. He let his head hang low as he put his hands back in his pockets. After a few seconds he looked back up at me, his blue eyes piercing mine though the night darkness. "Did you forget to leave your number or did you purposely not leave it?"


	9. Chapter 9

**brand new update, i know how much you guys love this story :))))))**

"I forgot Phil, honest I did." I couldn't very well tell him the truth. Not now that I knew I couldn't truly get him out of my head. It didn't matter anymore if I had done it on purpose or not because I wish I had left my number. I was nervous, and I didn't know if he had changed for real or not. But this time, I was willing to put myself out there and find out. My heart wouldn't have it any other way.

Phil stared at me for a few more moments as though he was contemplating if he believed me or not. I hoped he did. Then, while looking away, he nodded, acquiescing that he believed me.

After a few seconds more of silence passed us by I was dying inside, pleading internally for him to say something. When I couldn't take it anymore I asked, "Would you like to continue talking inside?"

Not looking at me, Phil nodded, "Sure."

I took in a deep breath of relief. I quickly put my keys into the door and opened it for him. It was silent on the walk up the stars to the top floor. The quietness made me nervous. It made me think that maybe he didn't believe me yet. I was just going to have to convince him.

Another thought crawled its way into my mind. He came here to see me, not knowing if I intentionally left without my number or even a goodbye. He wanted something more with me than a one night stand. It had to mean something, that he was willing to track me down.

I opened the door to my apartment and let Phil inside. I could hear David in the kitchen moving some dishes around and I knew I had to get to him quickly. We walked a few steps farther where the room opened up and you could see the open living room and kitchen where David was.

Phil looked over at David and then down at me. "I'll be right back, just give me a moment," I told him and walked into the kitchen area.

"Hey Mee," David began cheerfully, "How was the date?" He finished, turning around and taking in Phil who stood watching us. He looked back at me, his face contorting into a confused frown as I reached him. "What's-"

"Don't David," I said in a hushed pleading tone. "Could you excuse us for a bit? And don't say anything to him ok?"

Instead of answering me, he asked a question of his own. "What's he doing here Mia? What happened to Scott?"

I waved my hand in a disregarding gesture. "He was a loser. And Phil just sort of showed up. I'm not sure how he found me. But please, I want to talk to him."

David looked as though he was about to say something but bit his tongue. "Fine," he answered, then shook his head as he turned away. "Unbelievable," he mumbled.

I sighed with relief, grateful I was able to get David to go to his room so easily. But the hardest part was about to come. Phil was still upset with me and I wasn't sure how I was going to fix it.

_ 'What's changed?'_ I thought, my brows drawing together. _'One moment I don't want a relationship with him and suddenly I do?'_ As soon as I thought it I knew it was because I didn't realize how much I would miss him. It was as though there was this attraction between us, and once it was activated it just couldn't be turned off. My mind still wasn't sure if he was a good idea, but my heart really didn't give a damn.

Still in the kitchen, I turned towards Phil. "Would you like something to drink?"

"Sure," he said, sounding like he didn't really care, and could have easily gone without.

I took out two glasses and walked over to open the fridge, looking for something to offer him aside from water. "We have water, milk, some fruit punch, and there's also tea if you want it."

Phil put out his hands, "I don't care Mia. You don't even have to get me anything. I just came up here so that I could talk to you." His voice was dripping with frustration and it made me tense. He turned then and sat down on one side of the couch.

I closed the fridge quietly, not knowing what to do. Only minutes ago I had felt as though I could just talk to him and convince him of my feelings, but I didn't do well with confrontation. It was one of the ripple effects of high school. Any type of confrontation or raised voices and it didn't take me long to shut down.

I pushed the glasses to the back of the counter and made my way into the living room. Not knowing if he even wanted me near to him, I sat in the deep chair that was farthest from where he was sitting on the cream couch. My feet were pressed tightly together, my knees following suit. I brought my hands together and tried desperately not to wring them together with all my might.

_ 'Would he be mean?'_ I wondered. _'Would he talk down to me like in high school? Would he tear me down?' _ Suddenly, this claustrophobic feeling was coming over me, as it always did when a conflict was brought right into my face. It was different with David, because I had known him for so long. And Clair was easy to talk to without getting into a spat. But I had known Brook for about a year and I still had trouble keeping my confidence if we ever argued about something.

"Mia," Phil's voice interrupted my thoughts. I looked up at him to see his head tilted to the side, his frown still plastered to his face, but a look of reprimand in his eyes. "What are you doing?" He patted the seat on the couch beside him. "Come sit here."

I took a deep breath as I stood and carefully made my way around the small glass coffee table and sat next to him. I tried to pay attention to my body language, so I could portray what I wanted. Instead of angling my body forward, and away from him, as my nervousness would have me do, I angled myself slightly towards him. After a few moments I looked up at him.

Phil put his arm on the back of the couch, behind me and positioned himself so that the leg closest to me was bent on the couch between us. He was looking down at the glass coffee table as he struggled to find the words he was looking for.

"I really am sorry Phil," I told him, hoping he would hear the sincerity in my timid voice.

He exhaled heavily. "I guess I still don't understand. I mean I do, but-" he looked up at me. "But I thought we had a great time, and that night-I just don't understand how you could have forgotten." A disgusted look crossed over his face. "And then you went out with that guy. I can't believe he wanted you to pay for your meal and for gas. It's not really any of my business, but I don't think he's right for you."  
"I want it to be your business Phil," I said and quickly quieted knowing how it sounded. I wanted to be with him, no if's and's or but's. "I don't know how I forgot, I just did." I was sure it sounded even more lame to my own ears than it had his.

"And who was that?" he gestured to the kitchen.

"That was David, my roommate. We've been friends since elementary school."

"He didn't look happy."

I tried to shrug nonchalantly, "He rarely does."

It was silent again as I didn't know what to say and he struggled with the words he wanted to speak. It felt like ten minutes had passed before either one of us spoke, and I wished I had at least gotten myself a drink to hold and keep my hands busy.

I jumped slightly when Phil put his hand on my thigh. "What's wrong? Why are you so tense?" He asked me, his eyebrows raised and drawn, a worried and confused expression.

"Uh," I started, not really knowing how to explain without telling him I hated confrontation. It would sound like I thought he was going to hit me or something.

"You don't need to be worried about anything Mia," he said surely. "It's just," he took a deep breath and looked away, his hand still on me. "I'm not sure if you know this, but I have a lot of insecurities."

I looked up at him in surprise, not having any inkling at all that he would ever have anything to feel insecure about.

He gave a small lazy smile, "Don't look so surprised." He looked away once again, "I have things I'm unsure about all the time and I worry about quite a bit. And when we met, I felt this connection." His gaze found mine, the cobalt of his eyes capturing my brown ones. "For some reason you feel very familiar to me."

I shouldn't have been surprised, but I was. When he didn't recognize me right away, I hadn't counted on the fact that he might know me on the subconscious level.

"And when you left without so much as a goodbye I didn't really know how to take it. But then your friend came to my room," he paused, "I forget her name, the blonde girl."

"Clair," I told him. _'So it was her. That's how he found me. She went back and gave him my address.'_

"Yeah, Clair. She showed up and gave me your address and told me to come by in a week or so. I would have come earlier, but I didn't even know if you wanted me around, since you didn't leave your number."

On one hand I was grateful Clair had given him my address, but on the other hand, I was upset. She had overstepped her bounds by going against my wishes and giving him my address. I was going to have to talk to her. I could hardly believe she went behind my back like that. Just because she thought she was right, didn't mean she had the authority to make the decision for me.

"I'm glad she found you."

His eyes pierced me and I wished that I could crawl my way onto his lap and hold him, let him know that I meant exactly what I said. Instead, I put my hand over his on my leg. "I've missed you," I admitted, and realized that I was completely comfortable now. It was crazy how much his feelings affected my own and I briefly wondered if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

Phil's face still held the brow furrowed, puppy eyed look as he gazed down at me. He took his hand from under mine and pressed it to my cheek and brought his mouth down to mine.

His lips caressed mine, the warm and gentle feeling causing a shiver to move down my body. Mistaking my shiver to come from the cold, Phil put the arm that was on the couch around my shoulders. I leaned into him instantly, savouring the feeling of him against me again. Oh, how I had missed him.

All too soon, he pulled away and hugged me. "I missed you too."

"Do you forgive me?" I asked when his arms fell from around me.

"Yes, but I'm going to make sure I get your number this time." He proceeded then to pull out his phone from his pocket and I gave him my number.

"How long are you in Chicago for?" I asked him, wondering if he was going to leave soon.

Phil pulled me onto his lap and I curled against him, my head lying on his shoulder. "I'm here for another three months. In two months I have to start training, and then the tour, and eating right." He laughed slightly, "Which I am not looking forward to."

"You don't like to train and eat right?" I asked, a mocking sound to my voice.

"Sure, make fun of me, but it sucks. I have to eat and eat and eat some more. I get so full it's uncomfortable. But the training part isn't so bad."

I chuckled, "Aw, poor baby."

"Clearly," he twisted so my butt was on the couch, but legs were across his, "you just don't understand."

I stuck out my lower lip in mockery. I was happy we were back to our playful interactions, and I felt a mixture of elation and anxiety that we were going to be able to start where we left off. I felt a kind of chemistry with him that I hadn't felt anywhere else, but I also knew how hurtful he could be, and that was frightening.

In response to my teasing he made a silly face and began to tickle my sides. "No!" I laughed and fell backwards on the couch. Unrelenting, Phil continued to assault my ribcage as he followed me down against the cushions. The tickling sensations flowing through me made my body jerk uncontrollably. I found myself involuntarily arching up against his body, sending a sudden wave of awareness through us both.

Phil stopped tickling me and our gazes locked as my laughter died down. It would have been impossible to ignore the heat between us that had never died, even with the distance. As I stared up at him I noticed the greenish flecks of colour in his eyes that made the blue stand out even more. I brought a hand up to gently rub against the thick, short beard he had.

Not waiting for me to take my hand away, he leaned down and captured my lips with another kiss that was so different than the one minutes before. I felt the heavy strength and firmness of his body press down onto me and I had no greater desire than to hold him close. I wrapped my arms around him as I kissed him back. The kiss took on new life as it quickly began to heat up, oxygen no longer being a top priority for either of us.

Phil traced his hand down my side and held my hip down as he gently ground himself into me. I slowly wrapped my legs around his hips, not wanting any space between us. His heavy breathing made my mind jumble, unable to form any clear thoughts. I felt the scrape of his rough beard against my skin and shivered, loving the manly texture.

He twisted his head to the side for better access as he thrust his tongue into my parted, waiting lips. I felt the heat of desire begin to pool between my legs as he ground harder against me and I found my hands moving of their own accord to the top button of his shirt.

My task was cut short when Phil moved his hands behind my back and lifted me up. I clung to his wide, built shoulders as he stood up from the couch. "Where's your room?" he asked through our kisses.

I took my mouth from his to give him directions. As we passed into the hallway I reached out with my hand to turn off the kitchen and living room lights, and then quickly brought my hands back around him to hold on. He found the door to my room and took a hand from my behind to open it. I stretched my arm to turn on my light to show him where the bed was before clicking it off again. As excited as my body was, my mind added in its relief that my room was clean and I had put away the Best In The World movie I had watched when the feelings of missing him had been too much.

Phil lowered me to the bed and let his weight rest on top of me, cushioning me softly into the mattress. He put his forearms on either side of my head, being careful of my hair. "Mia," he spoke.

I let my eyes focus and adjust to the darkness. "Yes?"

Phil was looking down intently at me, his eyebrows slightly raised, causing small wrinkles to appear on his forehead. I couldn't resist lifting my neck up, taking his lower lip between my teeth and giving a gentle tug.

I am normally a very shy person, I'm aware of that. Generally I am that way in all facets of my life, including in the bedroom. But in the bedroom with Phil, I wasn't shy at all. I was comfortable and confident enough in our chemistry that I could do whatever I thought would feel good and Phil would respond in kind.

Phil groaned softly, reached a hand underneath my butt and squeezed as he pressed down on me. I gasped at the sensation, letting go of his lip. I brought my hands back up to the buttons on his shirt and was working on the second one when he took his hand from my behind and stopped me.

I looked up at him confused; he had my total attention. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he said and gave out a soft, breathless chuckle. His face lost its laughter after a moment and he said, "I don't want you dating anyone else."

I turned my head to the side, unable to move backwards for more space. "Is that your way of asking or telling me we're exclusive?" I had to admit my body had froze when he said that. Of course I wanted to be exclusive, but I needed to make sure that was what he was saying. It didn't even bother me that he was telling me, not asking. In fact, his telling me only made me hot, the feeling of being desired to the point of him trying to demand it was incredibly sexy.

Phil paused, thinking about his answer. "Do you want to date other people?"

Suddenly I felt guilty. He had just told me about his insecurities and I make it seem like I'm unsure about being exclusive. "No," I hold his face in my hands. "I don't want to date anyone else."

My hands moved a little as a grin spread across his face. "Good," he replied, the assured tone back in his voice.

I quickly found his mouth attached to mine once again, a new fire sizzling between us as a new sense of security was discovered. Phil wasted no time in beginning to undo the buttons on my own shirt while I worked on his. Once they were both undone, they made a soft thump as they landed on my bedroom floor.

Before I was able to make a move, my senses were sent reeling as he quickly undid the buttons of my dress pants and shifted up higher so he could slip his hand underneath the soft fabric. I was unprepared for the sensations and moaned softly, gripping him tightly as his talented fingers gently stroked me above my underwear. He had shifted up so that he was on his side beside me on the bed, and my head was against his shoulder. I had my one arm under his and the other wrapped around, firmly holding onto him.

I tilted my head back to look up at him. He took the opportunity to kiss me firmly. I took my hand from his shoulder and moved it to the back of his head, making sure he wasn't going anywhere. The burning fire within me mounted and built to new heights as his fingers began to make firmer and longer strokes, leaving no secrets as to the wetness that formed there.

I tried to lift myself up slightly, moving to be only a little above him. My hand left his head and went to the belt that held his jeans up around his waist. I clumsily worked to get it undone, and then moved straight to the button and zipper. I let out an involuntary breathy moan as I felt his hardness in my hand. Just feeling it in my grasp brought back the memories I so often thought of as I laid in bed at night as I slept alone.

"Mia," Phil groaned, parting his lips from mine. He then moved away, shifting to the foot of the bed. He leaned forward, taking the top of my pants and underwear in his hands before gently removing them. He stood and removed his own pants and boxers. He then removed my socks, and then moved back up, but not before giving a small tickle on the bottom of my foot.

My leg jerked away from him and I laughed. "Don't," I warned.

He chuckled with a shrug, "What?" He asked innocently as he lay beside me once again.

"You know," I answered, not really caring to continue the dialogue any more. Not when I had his body lying beside mine, naked and hot.

Phil didn't kiss me again; instead he unhooked my bra and tossed it on the floor before running his hands over my breasts, kissing them afterwards. I arched my back, pressing them farther into his mouth. His hot breath and lips sent searing shivers all over my body and I began to ache for him. As he sucked, his hand moved down my stomach to stroke the insides of my thighs with gentle fingers.

Uncontrollably, my hips began to rise, yearning for his touch at the very point where he would give me my release. "Phil," I gasped, knowing he was teasing me.

I felt him grin against my skin. "I love this," he murmured against my skin before leaning back up on his elbow to look down at me. I gazed back and my eyes widened, glazing over in the process as his fingers slid inside of my slick heat.

"You're so wet," he groaned, our eyes still locked onto one another's. I closed my eyes then, unable to keep them open for the pleasure was too high.

Wanting to give him pleasure while he pressed all the buttons he could I attached my mouth onto his nipple, gently sucking and licking. His fingers withdrew and he started to tease the small nub above my entrance. His other arm tightened around me, bringing me closer than before.

Without warning the pleasure inside of me rose swiftly, and I couldn't concentrate on giving anything back as I took in the sensations his hand was bringing me. I gripped him close to me as I tried to breath. "Phil," I moaned.

His palm worked faster, fingers moving in and out as his thumb turned in circles on the nub and core of my desire. "Come for me Mia," he rasped.

My body stiffened, rose up from the bed and I cried out as I clasped Phil's naked body as close as I could while waves of ecstasy rippled throughout me. The exquisite, pulsing sensations continued to tremor through me as his hand continued to work in and out.

As my consciousness floated back down from the shocks of my orgasm I had to grab his wrist, the stimulation being too much on my sensitive flesh. Phil didn't stop his movements, his strength too much for me. "Oh, Phil," I cried breathlessly and it came out as a pleading request.

After a short moment he released me from the capturing pleasure he stormed against my body. I barely noticed him leave to put on a condom before he came back. And without letting me catch my breath he laid beside me and pulled me up over him and covered my mouth with his.

"I need you," he groaned in desperation and I nodded against his mouth.

With an urgency I could hardly describe he grasped my hips in his hands, lifted me and pulled me down swiftly, pushing himself in, filling me entirely. My cry and his groan mingled; the sexual tension at its height.

Phil sat up and moved my legs behind him so I sat in his lap. I moved against him instantly, his hands underneath me, setting the rhythm he needed.

In the position we were in, my head was higher than his, his lips level with the base of my throat. My hands clutched his heated skin as he helped me move up and down on the length of him. His lips began to caress my collar bone before his thrusts began to pick up speed. His kisses on me turned aggressive; his lips going from giving kisses to small nips as he raked his teeth over my skin.

I gasped at the sensation, my head falling forward, my lips by his ear as he continued to guide me over him. I wrapped my arms around him, one falling on his back, the other on his head.

Suddenly, Phil's grip on me stiffened and he stopped my movements. He held me close as he turned me over and I was beneath him again. He lifted one of my legs up and hooked it over his elbow before he began making strong, frantic strokes within me.

I couldn't keep my cries of pleasure inside as he entered and withdrew. He brought his hand between our hot bodies and touched the core of my pleasure and I knew he was close.

Not long after he began touching me again did we both reach the limit of our desire. We cried out together and I marvelled at his ability to time my orgasm with his.

We laid there, breathing heavily as the shocks of ecstasy filtered through our bodies. We had our arms wrapped around one another and I smiled, completely satisfied. Phil leaned back slightly, only moving his upper body off of mine. He smiled softly and kissed me gently on the lips.

Without a word he rolled off of me and threw out the condom, apparently having noticed its location when I had turned on the light. He quickly came back to the bed and lifted the covers. We burrowed underneath the blankets and held each other close, not bothering to put on any clothes. I loved the feeling of his body against mine, and I wished that the moment could last forever.

Unfortunately, what makes the most beautiful moments in life just that, is the fact that they don't last very long. And in this case, after a few minutes basking in the feel of Phil, I remembered that David was home and had probably heard us. He was most assuredly going to be pissed.

But that wasn't the worst of it. Because as I contemplated David's words that would surely come tomorrow, I wondered if he would be right. I fought with myself silently in Phil's arms. '_Was this connection I had with him blinding me to the facts? Wasn't he still the same boy he was in high school? Was I kidding myself?'_


	10. Chapter 10

**Update yayaya! sorry things are pretty slow, hope you like this chapter, don't forget to review lovelies :D this story is slowly coming to an end :( don't know about a sequel, not sure mhmmhmhmhm? by the way, in this story i've given Punk to miraculous talent of playing guitar, god knows why think it would make him even more sexier than he already is :))))))**

The next morning, I woke up with the feeling someone was watching me. Just as I opened my eyes I felt Phil run his fingers gently through my hair. I looked up at him, smiling back as he smiled at me.

His grin was lopsided and my body filled with warmth from the tender caress his eyes were sending my way. "Good morning," he said and leaned up on his elbows to give me a kiss on my cheek.

"Good morning." I stretched slightly, not wanting a full one where the blanket would drop down and show my breasts. "How long have you been awake?"

"Not long," he shakes his head. I smiled up at him, wondering what he was thinking as he gazed down at me. Phil sighed, moving the blankets and moved up so that his top half was lying over top of mine as he held himself up by his elbows. His chest was against my breasts and I could feel the warmth of him spreading into me. He stared down at me with a smile, "You seem so familiar to me. It's a great feeling." He then leaned down and pressed his gentle, full lips to my forehead.

I closed my eyes, not wanting them to betray anything. I knew exactly why I seemed so familiar to him, and for once I actually wished he could remember me. Not so he could feel bad, but so we could finally be honest with each other.

Once I had pushed my feelings of guilt away I smiled up at him. I lifted my hand and placed it on the side of his face, caressing his cheek. I brushed my thumb over his eyebrow slowly; it's dark, soft texture making me feel calm somehow.

"What?" he asked as I continued.

I suddenly came back to reality and realized what I was doing, and how weird it was. I quickly dropped my hand and looked away. "I'm sorry."

Phil chuckled, and I could feel the rumbles from his stomach to mine. "No, don't be," he said and took my hand in his, bringing it back to his face. "Go ahead."

I looked at him with uncertainty and didn't move my thumb. "It's weird."

Phil looked down for a moment, and I wondered how weird he thought I was now. I really hoped he wouldn't tease me about it. I pushed the thought out of my head, willing myself to believe he wasn't that young man anymore; that he'd changed.

He looked back up at me "If I have a hard time getting to sleep, I'll sleep upside down in my bed."

My eyebrows rose in confusion, "What?"

"I'm weird too," he smiled brightly. "So don't worry about the eyebrows."

Feeling hesitantly comfortable with it I began to stroke my thumb over the softness. "I don't know why I do this." I almost laughed at myself, at how silly the whole concept was. "There's something else I want to do."

Without waiting for his reply I moved my hand to his chin where his entire groomed scruff was. Then, as though he was a puppy I started scratching the hair lightly.

Phil's eyes closed immediately and he made an angry face. I stopped when he made a hissing noise. I proceeded to laugh when he shifted his weight onto his one elbow and lifted his other hand and started scratching his beard himself.

"It's so itchy," he complained, which only made me laugh a little more. "Hey," he stopped and looked down at me, "no laughing." Then he leaned forward and gave my nose a small nip.

When I felt his teeth it made me stop and just stare at him. "Did you just bit me?" I asked, ending with a laugh.

"Well," he started with a tilt of his head. "You did start it last night."

I blushed furiously remembering when I had been in the throes of ecstasy when I bit his shoulder. He had let out a noise that sounded almost like a growl, which even thinking about made my stomach do a flip-flop.

"You're so cute," Phil exclaimed with surprising happiness then kissed my nose.

"Thanks," I said almost sarcastically, but on the inside I was very flattered, but too shy to respond to it. "Would you like some coffee?"

"No thanks. Why don't you just stay here in bed with me?" He asked and moved his hands underneath me, holding me tightly to him.

"Because I have work today," I replied and crawled out of the bed, throwing on a light, baggy sweater that dropped over one shoulder.

Phil leaned up on his elbow and looked surprised. "You work on Saturday?"

I paused, mid-putting on pants, then continued. "No," I said and blushed.

Phil laughed and reached his long arm out to grab the loose fabric of my sweatshirt. "Come here." As he pulled me back to the bed he rolled onto his back so that I lied on top of him slightly. "Do you think if I brought my guitar over you could sing for me?"

My body froze slightly and Phil caught it. He laughed and held me tightly. "Aw don't be scared Mia. I know you can sing," he quirked an eyebrow, "I've heard you in the bathroom."

I groaned embarrassedly and dropped my head onto his shoulder. "That's awful."

He brought his arms up and caressed my naked back with his large, strong hands. "It's adorable," he said and I could almost hear his smile through his voice.

I lifted my head and shook my head with a smile. I then crawled off of him and finished putting on my pants. "I'm going to go to the bathroom then I'm going to get some orange juice. You can get something right now though if you want, just help yourself." I turned to the door.

"You didn't answer my question," he asked.

I turned with the door open and smiled back at him. "I have to think about it," then walked out, closing the door behind me.

**Phil's POV.**

I smiled, looking around the room while I slipped on my jeans and tee. Mia's room consisted of one dresser, a bed, closet, and a T.V. At first glance the room looked spick and span, but with the sun now shining through the window I could see a few of the clothes that were sticking out the side of the closet door. It reminded me of my own room.

I opened the bedroom door and looked down the small hallway, catching the light underneath what I assumed was the bathroom door. I paused for a moment, waiting to see if I could hear her voice. Mia could really sing, and I knew that she was insecure about it, but I wanted to help her with that.

I noticed Mia seemed to be insecure about a lot of things; it was almost as though it was a part of who she was. But somehow I knew that there had to be something more behind it, that someone had made her feel extremely insecure before.

My eyebrows drew together as I thought back to how I used to be. I was awful to so many people when I was in school, and all for popularities sake. I shook my head, disgusted with myself. I was going to have to make sure I never made Mia feel less than she was. I didn't know who hurt her in the past, but I wanted to erase that for her. I want her self-doubt to disappear; and I want to be the one to help her do it.

I walked into the kitchen and saw her roommate, David I think, pouring himself some coffee. I saw him lift up his head towards me slightly, but immediately look back at what he was doing.

"Hi," I greeted and when he set down the coffee I stuck out my hand, "I'm Mia's boyfriend."

To my surprise David only looked at me long enough to see my hand then turned away. "Yeah, I got that from last night," he said grumpily as he walked to the island seats in the kitchen.

I realized that he was pissed because we must have been loud enough to keep him up last night. "Sorry man," I apologized, "didn't mean to bother you." I leaned back on the counter, putting the heels of my hands behind me on it.

"Too late."

I was silent after that, taken aback by the hostile tone in his voice. I had no idea why this guy would be so upset with me. I frowned in new born irritation and checked a couple cupboards to find a glass for Mia since I wasn't thirsty any more. I then reached into the fridge and poured some orange juice.

"What are you doing?" David snapped, accusation dripping from his words.

I didn't even bother looking back at him as I put the juice back, "Getting some juice."

"This isn't your place, you shouldn't-"

I turned around and set the glass down on the kitchen island a little harder than I had intended. "Mia said to make myself at home, so that's what I'm doing." I couldn't help continuing as my face scrunched in frustration with this guy and my confusion as to why he would dislike me so quickly. "What's your problem anyway?" I asked lifting my hands, palms facing the ceiling. "You should have no reason to dislike me, and yet," I paused, "here you are."

David straightened his shoulders and pulled his hand away from his coffee mug as he glared at me. "I can dislike whoever I feel like."

Suddenly it was like a light switch going on and I had an idea. "Wait," my brows drew together and I lowered my voice, trying to sound softer. "Do you have feelings for Mia?"

He made a disgusted sound and pushed himself away from the island, standing up with jerky movements. "No, I don't. But I don't really appreciate you coming here and taking advantage of her."

"What?" I scoffed. "What makes you think I would take advantage of her?"

"Oh, come on," David sneered, "Mia is too nice for her own good; too shy. And I know what you're like _Phil,_" he spat as he stepped closer and pointed a finger at me. "And I want you to stay the fuck away from Mia."

"David."

At the sound of Mia's voice we both turned to the hallway entrance to see her standing there. At first she looked confused as she looked between the two of us. But that confused expression slowly turned to anger as her eyes set upon her roommate.

**Mia's POV.**

I glared at David, "What is wrong with you?" I barked as I stepped towards them.

"I want to talk with you," he said seriously, not losing any of his irritation.

"Fine," I said and began to follow him out of the kitchen. I stopped right before I left the room and looked back at Phil. Knowing he must feel confused and want to know what was going on I walked back over to him and gave him a kiss. "Sorry."

He nodded and gave my arm a small squeeze. I smiled weakly and left, not looking forward to the talk I was going to have with David. He was a bit of a hot head and had very strong opinions. Normally I love these things about him; but normally these things don't really affect me. Unfortunately, this time was different. David was over stepping his bounds by trying to get into it with Phil.

"What the fuck Mia?" David snapped as soon as he closed his bedroom door behind me.

"I should be asking you that," I retorted. "You had no business talking like that to him."

"You have no business bringing him here."

"It's my life David," I said a little softer, trying to be calm. "And I've decided to actually date him."

"No way," he said sarcastically. "Wonder boy already filled me in. God Mia, you know you told me two weeks ago that you would never have a relationship with him, but he comes here and then there you are," his eyes widen, "Fucking him!"

I hated confrontation, and I wish I could react with the so-called 'fight' instinct rather than the 'flight' that I always seemed to use. I felt my hands start to get clammy and my body stiffen while tears threatened. "Lower your voice David, please."

He inhaled deeply. "Sorry Mia," he sighed then held his breath for a moment before letting it out in frustration. "But seriously," he tilted his head to the side. "Why?"

I looked down slightly before meeting his gaze again. "I don't know David," I shook my head. "I don't know what it is, it's just…" I trailed off.

"Give me something Mia, anything." He was standing in front of me with his arms folded across his chest.

I looked at him with earnest eyes as I tried to somehow make him understand me. "I feel different with him. It's not like before," I looked away in reflection, "he's different than he used to be."

"You really think so? Because I don't."

"But don't you see David? You don't have to think that. It doesn't matter, because it's my life," I said, trying to sound stern.

"I'm your friend, and so yes, it matters."

"Why don't you give him a chance to show you then? Why do you have to cut him off before he's even done anything?"

"Because he already has done something," he argued. "You may not be able to tell but I can. You're different than you would have been if it weren't for him. You're so shy and insecure because of him." He continued after a pause, "and that's not a good thing."

I glared up at him. "I'm done talking to you about this. This is my life, and I'm dating Phil. You're just going to have to live with it." And for the first time, I didn't wait for someone to sling any words back at me. I just walked away, finally being the one to have the last word.

It felt exhilarating.

I walked back to the kitchen to find Phil leaning back against the counter. I smiled and put my arms around his waist when I reached him. I put my arms around his waist and hugged myself to him. "I'm sorry about that."

He put his strong arms around me and rubbed my back. "Let's just forget it," he said and a rush of relief flooded over me.

I nodded and leaned away, looking up at him as our bodies' waist down stayed connected. "So, about that singing thing," I trailed off.

"Yes?" He smiled, brightness in his gaze.

"Let's do it," I agreed with a roll of my eyes. "But you have to teach me some guitar ok?"

"Deal," he said, bringing his hand up to the back of my head and kissing me firmly on the mouth.

As his lips moved over mine, I lifted my arms about his shoulders. I felt the sexy sensation of his scruff against my face and it just made me want him more. I pressed my body close to his and stepped into him.


	11. Chapter 11

**look who's back with a brand new chapter, enjoy lovelies and don't forget to review, i've written it really quickly and not read over it as per so if there's any mistakes don't kill me, don't forget to review and fav and w/e :)))))**

It was a Friday, I was at Phil's place because of my promise to sing while he played the guitar. He surprised me by already having a specific song that he wanted me to sing. It was 'Send me the Moon' by Sara Bareilles. It was a slower song and had me nervous to breath, never mind sing. After a little while he began to fulfil his part of the bargain and teach me to play the guitar. But naturally, with the physical attraction between us it wasn't long before our touches that held warmth became burning hot. And once that happened, we didn't waste any time moving from the living room to his bed.

It had been two months now since we had met at the hotel, and I couldn't deny that I was falling for him. I worried that it was too soon and began to set boundaries for myself. While at work one day I had made myself a set of rules.

Rules

1. Only allowed to sleep at his place twice a week

2. Only allowed to have him sleep over twice a week

3. Somehow spend three nights a week alone at home

4. Actually work while I'm at work instead of thinking/texting him.

5. Just because I'm falling for him doesn't mean I shouldn't get after him for leaving the cupboard doors open all of the time.

6. Make time to spend time with friends, instead of always being with him.

7. When he starts making my heart pound and I want to blurt out the 'Love' words, just think of the British accent so he doesn't seem perfect.

8. Try and tell him who I am.

Rule number one, two and three weren't going spectacularly. Since I wrote this list at work, suppose rule number four wasn't going well either. I did give him some trouble about number five, so I got one good so far. Rule number six was a hit and a miss, I was able to hang out with Clair and brook once in the last three weeks, in which I gave Clair shit for going behind my back and giving Phil my address, but I also gave her a hug for the same reason. Rule number seven…thinking of Phil **and **the accent together only made me want to say I love you more. And so far, number eight just isn't going to happen.

"Hey," Phil said squeezing me lightly, breaking me from my thoughts.

I was lying down on my stomach and Phil was half on top of me. He had one arm holding himself up while the other curled underneath me while Phil placed soft kisses along my spine then moving to the sides of my back, sending a warmth and comfort throughout my entire body. With him treating me like this I was almost helpless in my fight not to fall too fast for this man. I turned my face towards him only slightly at first, but turned all the way around when I couldn't see all of him.

He lifted up slightly to allow me to turn, and when he did he stared openly at my breasts. "Hey," I said and he looked up at me. "My face is up here," I smirked.

Phil grinned at me, "And it's a beautiful face," he said and kissed me. "But I have a question for you." He looked back down at my breasts. "Did you get a boob job?"

"What?" I asked completely taken aback that he had just asked me that. My boobs weren't even that big.

"Well," he began and scrunched up his face, "you have a small frame, but they're kinda' big."

I laughed at his words, "That doesn't mean I've had a boob job!" I smacked his arm.

He looked up to the ceiling, "Ok, ok, hypothetically, if you did," he turned his blue eyes back to mine, "would you wish you got them done bigger or smaller?"

I raised an eyebrow, "Hypothetically? I wouldn't get it done at all."

"So…" he trailed off, "have you gotten a boob job?"

I scoffed, "I'll have you know, Phil, that my mother was like, double, maybe triple the size of me." I was trying to defend myself, though I knew he was completely bullshitting me.

"Oh," he pauses and looks sympathetic as he tilts his head, "so you got short changed then."

I burst out laughing when I heard that and couldn't help but wrap my arms around him and kiss him. "You're ridiculous," I giggled against his lips.

He moved away slightly and tilted his head towards the ceiling again "But they're huge!"

We laughed and kissed again. Suddenly his phone began to ring and we broke apart. He sighed and put his forehead against my shoulder. "I'll be right back," he mumbled but let the phone ring once more.

I laughed, "Just answer your phone you big baby." I gave him a kiss on his cheek and proceeded to push him out of the bed.

He glared at me, a smile hidden underneath as he walked out of the room. I heard him answer it with a hello and his voice brightened considerably. As I continued to listen it sounded as though he was being invited somewhere and he was very excited about it.

I heard my name and couldn't contain myself as I wrapped the red sheet around my body and walked to the kitchen where Phil was on the phone. Kenz and Bruce both followed me along the hallway and kept walking together when I stopped by Phil's side. We had introduced our dogs to one another two weeks ago and they seemed to get along great. With the fabric secure I crossed my arms and nudged him with my hip. He looked down at me and I gave him a questioning look.

"Yeah, I'm going to bring her. I want you to meet her."

I frowned and nudged him again. "Who is it?" I mouthed.

"Here," he said cheerily, "I'll let you talk to her."

He then quickly put the phone to my ear. My eyes widened as I looked up at him and I felt my entire body tense up. My mouth opened but no sounds came out and I panicked just a little.

"Talk," Phil laughed at me.

"Hello?" I greeted hesitantly, not knowing who was on the phone.

"Hi," replied a very happy sounding female voice. "I'm Claire, Phil's mother."

"Oh," I gave a breathy chuckle. "I'm Mia, his girlfriend."

Phil was still holding the phone, he leaned in and said, "She's pretty shy mom, so you're going to have to hold up the conversation at first."

"Phil!" I exclaimed in shock, "I can't believe you said that." Then I chuckled and said into the phone, "But it's true, I am pretty shy, I can admit that."

Claire laughed, "That's just fine Mia. Don't worry about being shy, I'm sure when you come tonight everyone will do enough talking to make up for you."

I felt as though I could hear her smile over the phone. "What's happening tonight?" I ask hesitantly, "Phil hasn't told me about it yet." I took the phone, giving Phil's arms a rest and walked to the couch, sitting down comfortably.

"We're having a family dinner here at the house in Sudbury, Colt, Chaleen, and Chez are going to be here and I thought it would be nice if Phil brought you along."

"That sounds really nice," I said. Then I thought of what my mother would have told me to ask, "Would you like me to bring something?" I could feel myself falter and get nervous, "Like a desert or something?"

"No, that's ok dear. No need to trouble yourself."

"Ok," I said and looked to Phil for help, because I had no idea what else to say.

My knight in shining armour relieved me from the phone and took over the conversation for me. He sat down beside me and put an arm around my shoulders, bringing me close to lean against him. "Hey mom, what time is dinner?"

"Tell her I said it was nice talking to her," I whispered to Phil.

"Really? Dinner is at Seven? That's late," he looked at me. "Oh, and Mia says it was nice talking to you."

I nodded in appreciation and laid my head against his shoulder then swung my legs over his lap to get closer to him.

"One second, I'll check," he said and took the phone from his ear. "Hey Mia, do you want to spend the night there?"

I thought of my rule and realized that I'd already spent four nights with him, and that I probably shouldn't spend another. But then I thought hey, if you're going to get wet, you might as well go swimming. "Sure, are Chez and Chaleen staying too?"

Phil nodded with a smile, obviously happy that I had said yes. "Yeah, we'll stay the night." Claire was talking with him again and he looked away as he listened. "Ok mom, we'll see you later," he said then told her goodbye before clicking the phone off. I leaned away to see him better as he looked down at me with a closed mouth grin. "I'm glad you decided to come." He kissed my cheek and I grinned

"We'll," I stood up and held out my hand for him, "We'd better get ready."

It was about a forty-five minute drive out to Sudbury from Chicago and I was grateful Phil was there to keep me from wringing my hands together in nervousness.

I looked around the town I had grown up in before moving to Chicago and it made me feel increasingly nervous inside. I had been able to grow up in this small town being relatively invisible to everyone, aside from the teasing. My parents weren't well known and I hadn't ever done anything that was deserving of any note. If anyone recognized me it would probably be a teacher. I looked out the window and stared at all the homes I remembered from so long ago, and I secretly hoped that no one would see me, that they wouldn't know who I was.

Phil pulled into the driveway of his mothers' house and turned to look at me. A laugh erupted out of him and he put his hands over mine that had been clutching each other. "Calm down!" he exclaimed with a large smile. "They're not going to eat you. My family is awesome, and so are you," he assured me, "so you need to just relax."

I gave him a doubtful, crooked smile and looked down for a brief moment. "I'm really not good at conversations."

"Babe, you're fine," he countered.

I rolled my eyes, "I'm fine if someone brings up a subject, but I'm bad at continuing afterwards."

Phil just smiled and walked around the car, putting his arm around my shoulders as he steered me towards the door to his childhood home. Ironically it was the very house I always avoided going by in high school. When we reached the step outside the door Phil pulled me in front of him, our hips together, but our chests separated.

He looked purposely at me, "I don't want you to worry about anything ok? I know you're shy, but I want everyone to see what I see."

"And what do you see?" I asked him.

Phil smiled and gave me a kiss, "Someone who is kind hearted, sweet spirited, talented, and," he brushed some of my hair back, "knows how to put up with me."

I blushed slightly at his words, not used to being complimented.

"And I definitely want them to see that," he laughed and kissed my cheek. "I hope that a long time from now I'll still be able to make you blush."

The door opened and a girl with dark hair, a little older looking than Phil greeted us. "What are you two doing just standing outside? Get in here!" She coaxed.

She ushered us inside and closed the door behind us, but I felt like I was still outside on the porch. The way Phil had said he wanted to make me blush a long time from now made it more concrete how serious he was about this relationship. It made me feel that much safer about my feelings as well.

"So, you must be Mia," the girl said as she looked me over with a curious look on her face.

"Yes," I smiled back, praying to God that she didn't recognize me. I didn't recognize her, but if this was Chez, then she would have been in her last year in school while I was just starting high school. "You're Chez?"

"Yep," she replied, stepped forward and hugged me. I paused in surprise before I returned her hug.

"Hey, Chez, what about me?" Phil objected with his arms wide open. She then pulled away from me and hugged her brother, squeezing him tight.

"Is that my son?" I heard from down the hallway, and out emerged Claire, a small baby in her arms and a tea towel over her one shoulder. "Phil!" She smiled and handed the baby over to Natalie and I stood back as I watched Phil wrap his arms around his mother, enveloping her in a bear hug.

"I thought I was your son!" I heard a voice call from around the corner that led to the living room. Then around came a young man who looked a lot like a Mr Colt Cabana and smiled when he caught site of me. "Now who is this beautiful lady?"

I blushed scarlet and Phil pushed Colt lightly, "That's my girlfriend Scott, stop making her blush." They both laughed and shook hands as Phil put his arm around me and turned me to Colt and Claire. "This is Mia."

I lifted up my arm from the elbow and waved awkwardly, "Hi everyone."

"Oh, she does blush a lot!" Claire exclaimed making my face even hotter.

"I can't believe you told her that," I admonished Phil and gave him a small jab to his ribs.

Claire laughed and came towards me, giving me a hug as well, and right after her Scott embraced me as well. I wasn't much of a 'hug' person, but I quickly got the message that I was going to have to get used to it.

"Well, it's almost dinner time so let's get into the kitchen and finish cooking the meal," Claire began, "Cassie, I want you to make the gravy, Chaleen - you can set the table and Phil-"

"I just got here!" he objected and I laughed, loving how boyish he seemed in this moment with his mother.

"Yes, and you can help Scott and fill everyone's glasses with water," she smiled.

Phil took his arm from around me and followed Claire to the kitchen with Scott trailing behind them. Natalie turned to me and looked at me for a moment before asking, "Would you like to hold him?"

I was secretly excited about holding the baby. I love infants, their purity and innocents touches me and sometimes I end up embarrassing myself by tearing up while holding new borns. "I would love to," I replied honestly and held out my arms for her to place him inside. "What's his name?"

"Ethan," she said. "He's three months old."

"Oh, really?" I smiled and looked down at him, "he's adorable."

Natalie smiled at me and started down the hall. I followed her close behind, grateful because it didn't seem as though she recognized me at all. I held the small infant in my arms, looking down at him as he slept soundly, his tiny hands balled up near his face.

The kitchen I walked into was connected to the dining room and I stood by the counters while everyone moved and talked with one another. The girls were busy trying to get the food done while the boys just laughed and joked with each other. I smiled, loving how close they all were and feeling more comfortable by the minute.

Phil walked by and opened the cupboard with the glasses that was near me. He took down five glasses on the counter, two by two then picked them all up and turned away, leaving the cupboard doors open. I reached my free hand out and grabbed the belt loop of his jeans, stopping him in his tracks.

"Well hi," he said with a smile as he turned around. He leaned down to give me a kiss but I leaned back slightly and raised my eyebrow. "What?" he asked.

"The cupboard doors Phil," I replied.

He frowned, "Really? Here? Really?" His complaining aside, he still closed the cupboards.

Claire began to laugh and came over to put a hand on my shoulder. "He's always done that! I feel like whenever I'm at his home in Chicago I'm always closing cupboard doors."

Phil walked backwards to the table, "Mia's been riding my ass every time I leave one open, I think she thinks I'm eventually going to stop."

"You will!" I told him with a laugh.

"I'm undecided," he replied and finished setting the water glasses down on the table.

After dinner was over, all the dishes were cleaned up and Ethan was laid down we started playing cards. But it was Scott's bright idea for us to start playing monopoly, the one game where people start off having fun, and end up wanting to rip out one another's throats. Once the game was over there had been a few 'bullshits' called, and just a couple 'fuck yous'.

After the game was done, everyone was headed to bed since it was already well after midnight. I stayed up with Phil, who wanted to watch a movie. To be honest, I was dead tired and ready for bed like the rest of his family, but Phil was still wide awake and eager to watch The Goonies, which he said he hadn't seen for quite a while.

We changed into our pajamas and I cuddled up to Phil on the couch with a blanket laid over top of us. He put his arm around me, holding me close while I rested my head upon his shoulder. It wasn't long before I felt my eyelids begin to weigh down heavily. I struggled to keep my eyes open, but couldn't help wrapping my arms around Phil, and snuggling even closer to him.

I felt the rumble of his chest as he chuckled and looked down at me. "Are you tired?"

I nodded and yawned, "Yes."

"My mother likes you, you know," he said softly, rubbing my back.

"How do you know?" I asked him, finally lifting my head to look at him, taking in his blue eyes and the facial hair I adored so much.

"She told me, after our game of monopoly."

"Really? After that?" I asked in disbelief. "Why would she like me after that?"

"Because after Chaleen tried to get out of paying you the two hundred dollars you told him to fuck off," he laughed.

I laughed with him, finding it hilarious that Claire would like me because I swore at her daughter.

"She liked it that you were comfortable enough to swear at Chaleen when she was being a little shit," he explained. "And I am too." He gazed down at me meaningfully. "It means a lot to me that you get along with my family Mia."

"I'm really glad too," I told him honestly. "I was worried that they wouldn't like me. But I really do like them."

Phil brought his hand to my cheek and left it there, gazing at me. "What?" I asked after a moment with a smile and a blush.

His expression turned serious and his eyes spanned over my face, almost as though he was searching for something. He looked away from me for a moment before returning his gaze to mine. He took in a deep breath and I felt my body rise as his lungs expanded. He took his hand from my cheek and ran it through my hair.

I chuckled and teased the bottom of his short beard, "What is it?"

"I love you Mia."

My breath held, and after a moment, I knew that he held his as well. I looked back at him, my gaze now doing the searching. Then thoughts of high school popped back into my head, thoughts I hadn't given the time of day to in about a month. I remembered his laughing, jeering face as he teased me.

But then I thought of our time spent together since I've met him again and decided that what happened in high school didn't matter anymore. He wasn't the same person, he had changed. I couldn't keep dwelling on the past. And I wasn't going to keep trying to slow my feelings down with him any longer either.

"I love you too," I said timidly.

Phil let out an audible breath and smiled. "I thought for a moment there you weren't going to say it back."

I smiled, shaking my head slightly and stoked my knuckles down his cheek. Finally admit it to myself, and then to say it felt exhilarating.

He took my hand in his and kissed my palm. He then smiled at me before leaning down and kissing me. When he leaned away I yawned, not able to help myself. He chuckled, "I'm sorry, here," he shifted me so my head laid in his lap, my face towards him and held me close, his hand stroking my side up and down. "I'll let you sleep babe."

I cuddled myself against him and shut my eyes, feeling warm, comfortable, and most of all loved. I wrapped my arms around him and stretched out my legs along the length of the couch, and Phil helped me by spreading the blanket over my toes.

"Goodnight Mia," he whispered softly and kissed the top of my head.

"Goodnight Phil," I replied and smiled.

**Phil's' POV**

Fifteen minutes later I could hardly concentrate on the movie as Mia slept peacefully on my lap. It had taken me weeks to finally get up the courage to tell her how I felt. My mind had been going in circles over and over again, trying to decide on whether or not I should tell her, or if it was too soon. But I had taken the chance and she said she loved me back. I continued stroking her arms, still trying to calm my racing heart.

"Hey meatball," I heard Chez's voice whisper from behind me right before she touched my shoulder.

I twisted neck around to see her, "What's up?"

"You should come upstairs for a minute, ok?" She said seriously.

I frowned with concern, "Is everything alright?"

"Just come on," She said and began to walk away.

I looked down at Mia and slowly lifted her head and moved away before letting her head rest on the cushion. "What's going on?" She mumbled and scrunched her face in confusion.

"Nothing," I whispered and bent to give her a kiss. "Go back to sleep." I fixed the blanket over her and followed my sister up the stairs, finding her in her room. She was looking through an old year book from our high school. "What's up?"

"When did you say you met Mia?" She asked seriously.

"A few months ago in New York. Why?" I was confused as to why it even mattered to her.

"No you didn't. You met her in high school. Here." She then turned the book around and handed it over, showing me an old school picture of Mia.

I frowned deeply as I stared at it and had to take a seat on the bed next to the play pen where Ethan laid. Mia's face looked back at me and I felt as though my heart had stopped. I recognized the enormous glasses, the long, frizzy hair that covered half of her face, and the braces that marred her smile. I could hardly believe this girl and the woman downstairs were the same person, but it was unmistakable. I ran a hand over my mouth, wanting to put the book down and deny who she was and what I had done to her, but there was no mistaking the truth.

"Isn't she the girl you terrorized in school?" Chez asked quietly.

I stared at the picture for another moment before setting it aside and leaning over, my elbows on my knees. "Yes," I nodded, "that's her."

"You didn't recognize her?" She sounded surprised.

I leaned up. "I had no idea, and she must not recognize me either."

"What makes you say that?"

"If someone treated you like that back in high school would you date them and not say anything?" I asked her. I wanted to go downstairs and tell the woman that I loved that I was sorry for hurting her before. And it was then that I realized it was probably me who had made her feel so insecure, who had made this lasting negative affect on her. "Shit," I breathed quietly and rubbed my face once again.

"I know you're not proud of what you used to be like back then and don't like to talk about it, but," Chez shifted on her feet, "are you going to tell her?"

I paused and looked up at her. Still frowning, I shook my head, "No."


	12. Chapter 12

**another update :) lucky guys, don't forget to review this story and thank you for all of you that have still stuck with the story, 3 more chapters to go :( BUT you guys can check out my new fan fic that I just started called Lessons ** s/9372807/1/Lessons

PHIL'S POV

Feeling dazed and shell shocked, I made my way back downstairs. The light from the TV was reflecting off of Mia as she slept on the couch. I circled around and crouched in front of her, her face looking peaceful in her sleep. I lifted my hand and caressed her hair, letting my hand pause at the back of her head.

I thought back to my high school days and recalled taking her glasses from her, spinning her around. I let my head hang and squeezed my eyes shut and I shook my head, "Uh, Phil," I groaned quietly in disgust. My gaze found her once again and a feeling of regret found its way into my heart once again.

I leaned in close to her, "I am so sorry," I whispered and kissed her forehead, letting my lips linger. Pulling away I was overcome with the urge to hold her tightly to me. Knowing who she was seemed to change everything for me. I loved her, I wanted to be closer to her than we were before, I wanted so much for the both of us. _'Could I let this kind of secret go unspoken between us?'_

I carefully put my arms below her neck and underneath her knees, slowly rocking her towards me so she leaned against my chest.

"Phil?" Mia mumbled, not opening her eyes.

"Yes?" I asked softly as I stood and began walking towards the stairs that led to the basement, and my bedroom.

She didn't respond; sleep taking hold of her again. I laid her on my bed and gently began to take off her clothes, until she was left in her tank and underwear. I saw her shiver and bring her knees to her chest. I quickly shed my jeans and top, crawling in beside her to give her my warmth. Her body uncurled quickly and wrapped her arms around me when she felt my body near hers.

I held her tightly to me, he head in the small nook between my shoulder and chest muscles. I leaned my cheek against her hair and peered into the darkness. _'What would she say?' _I wondered, contemplating the consequences of telling her the truth. _'Would she even want to date me anymore?'_ I felt my heart compress, knowing that the probably of someone ever wanting to date their adolescent tormentor was slim to none. Mia had told me she loved me today, but I couldn't help wonder if she would take those cherished words back if she knew what I had done.

I kissed her hair and moved my hands across her back, knowing after our time dating that it calmed her. I wanted nothing more than to be the one to protect her, to reassure her that she didn't need to change, for anyone.

I felt Mia move and looked down to see her smile slightly, a sight that should have made me smile in return only caused me to frown, my breath tightening with guilt. I had felt such happiness and relief when I learned she returned my feelings. But now, the guilt was burning a whole deep in my stomach, and along with that guilt came unmistakeable fear. My mind was pushing me to apologise to her, to tell her how stupid and childish I was. The other side of me was tugging me back, warning me that it would all be over, that I would lose everything if I did.

I had thought I was better than her, I had thought that I was so much more worth than her to have respect. I was the biggest fuck head when I was in high school. In truth, she was out of my league, so much better than me. How on earth was I supposed to be able to apologise? It was my adolescent mistakes that caused such hesitance and doubt in her. She had suffered all because of my adolescent faults. How do I apologise for such a selfish thing?

I hooked my leg over hers, trying to envelop her completely in my arms. My heart yearned and struggled to find a way to show her all she meant to me. My regret slowly started to slip away as a determination filled me. I would show her I was better than I used to be. I would let her see that I could be so much more of a man, that I could be selfless; that I was the exact opposite of who she knew before. And most importantly, I would make sure she knew how much I loved her.

MIA'S POV.

I woke up the next morning in complete darkness. Patiently, I waited for my eyes to adjust to find I was in Phil's room which had no windows. I could feel him behind me, his heavy arm starting at my waist and crossing over my chest to hold my shoulder tightly against him. I turned slowly towards him, trying not to wake him.

"You're up," he smiled at me and hugged me strongly.

"Ah," I groaned and pushed away from him. "I have to pee," I told him, blushing while feeling my bladder try to regain balance after his firm squeeze.

Phil managed to chuckle and look apologetically down at the same time. He released me gently and tossed the quilt aside to make it easier for me to get out. "I'm sorry." He then switched on the lamp to give light to the room.

I smiled, resisting a laugh. "Is there a bathroom down here?" I asked getting out of bed.

"No, the nearest one is upstairs by the kitchen," he told me. "You can slip on a pair of my sweatpants." He gestured to his dresser, "They should be in the bottom drawer."

I leaned down and opened the drawer to find the black bottoms. "How long have you lived away from home?"

He leaned up on his elbow and looked at me, making an exaggerated thoughtful expression, "Only about forever."

I began to put my feet into the soft pants, "Then why do you still have clothes here?"

He sat up fully and put his arms behind his head, leaning back and closing his eyes. "Oh, because my mother loves me."

I rolled my eyes and tied up the elastic on the waist band. "You're such a mamma's boy," I teased as I walked to the door, tying my hair up in a messy pony.

"Is that such a bad thing?"

I turned, holding the door open slightly, "Just as long as you haven't talked to her about our sex life then I'm good."

"It's a good thing you're saying this now, because I may have said something."

"Seriously?" I gaped, "You know what? Never mind, I don't even want to know," I told him and turned to walk out of the room.

"Hey," Phil called.

"Yeah?" I asked nonchalantly as I twisted back to face him.

"I love you."

My face broke into a genuine smile. "I love you too."

I tried to keep my steps quiet as I walked up the stairs, not knowing what time it was, while also trying to avoid being noticed. All was silent as I made my way up the stairs, but as soon as I opened the door at the top, noises and smells from the kitchen wafted over me. I took a breath of courage and made my way to the bathroom door which was just outside the room everyone had accumulated in.

Once I was out of the bathroom, Chaleen saw me and waved me over. "Good morning Mia."

"Morning," I returned and saw that Chez was cooking bacon and eggs. "Smells good," I commented.

"Oh," Chez began. "I would have made pancakes, but I always burn them."

I tried desperately not to smile. _'How did anyone burn pancakes?' _"I can make some if you'd like," I offered. "I use my grandmothers' recipe and they always turn out great."

"Sure!" Chez said looking genuinely surprised.

As I began mixing the batter I chatted with Chez, becoming more comfortable in their company by the minute. It turned out Scott had gone to Blockbusters for tonight's entertainment. I was guessing a horror movie marathon. I just knew it was Phil's idea, I guess he just loved nothing more than to just curl up on the sofa watching someone get slaughtered. Since I was becoming more relaxed and my guards were coming down I was sent for a real ride when Chez asked me about school.

"I went to school here actually," I told them. "I lived in Chicago till high school, and then moved out here with my parents." I tried to keep my voice neutral and concentrated on flipping the pancakes. "I moved back to Chicago a couple years later."

"So you must have gone to school with Phil then," Lisa stated.

"He would have been a year or so ahead of me," I hedged wanting desperately to get out of the conversation. Unfortunately, changing the subject was never my strong suit.

"So you don't remember many people from here?" She asked and I was beginning to get the impression that she recognised me.

I shook my head, eyes still on the frying pan. "Not really. I wasn't very popular, and I kept to myself as much as I could." I tried to lighten my tone, make it a joke, "If you think I'm shy now, back then you probably wouldn't notice me at all." I didn't know what I would do if she asked me another prying question. Thankfully I saw Phil enter the kitchen and I latched onto him. "Phil! I was wondering when you were going to come upstairs."

"Well, I thought you were going to come back down, but I suppose I shouldn't be surprised that my sister put you to work," he said as he glided towards me.

"I did no such thing!" Chaleen called while walking out of the room, "She offered!"

Phil put his arm around my shoulders, and then took the spatula from my hand. "Here, let me do that for you. I'll just let you sit and enjoy yourself." I was about to make a grab for the spatula again when he bumped my hip with his and continued, "Did you want me to get you something to drink?"

"No," I smiled, "thank you. Could I get you a drink?"

He smiled down at me and winked, "Nah." He then looked at me seriously, with eyebrows raised, "I don't want you lifting a finger. If you need anything I want you just to ask me."

I squinted and peered up at him, brining my face closer to his. "What is it that you want Phil? Because I can guarantee that sucking up won't do the trick for you."

"And what would?"

I looked over my shoulder, seeing Chez bending down to pick up Ethan, then turned back to Phil. Feeling playful I reached low and gave his ass a small grab. "That would," I told him, smirking.

I saw Phil smile in surprise, then look over my shoulder. I followed his gaze to find Lisa entering the kitchen, a knowing smile on her face. I blushed furiously, my cheeks turning hot with mortification. I turned around, pressing my face into my lover's shoulder. "I can't believe I did that in front of her.

Phil laughed boisterously, throwing his head back before moving the spatula between his hands. He swung his free hand around me and I thought he meant to hold me to him. But to my surprise he grabbed my ass tightly, causing me to jump with a small squeal.

I heard Chez and Chaleen laugh along with Phil as I moved away from him, red-faced and unable to hide my laughter along with them. I made my way to the fridge and took out the orange juice and apple juice.

"Hey," Phil called to me. "I thought I said you weren't to lift a finger."

I raised my eyebrows, "Did you ever hear me say yes?" I smiled and stuck out my tongue. I then moved to finish setting the table.

After dinner I knew it was time for our movie marathon. Phil and Scott set up drinks and snacks while Chez put Ethan down and Chez and I brought down blankets and pillows. Scott and Chaleen then left to turn the living room into our own personal cinema.

Phil came up to stand in front of me, his arms coming about my waist. "We can go back to my place if you want."

I looked up at him in confusion. "But I love it here, it's fine, you were so bent that I was getting along with everyone."

"I know," he said surprisingly gentle, "But if that's really not what you want then we don't have to be here."

"What's gotten into you today? You've been acting so strange," I told him recalling how he had been behaving all day.

"What do you mean?" he asked innocently.

"Well don't get me wrong, you're always sweet," I said with a tilt of my head. "But today it's like you've been wanting me to sit all the time. And every time I go to get up you get up and offer to get whatever it is I need. Which is fine, but you really can't go to the bathroom for me."

He grinned sheepishly. "I know. I just want to make sure that you know how much I love you."

I smiled and put a hand to his scruffy cheek, "Phil, I know. I do."

He sighed and leaned down to kiss me. "OK."

"Good!" I leaned back, "Now let's get going. I cannot wait to see some blood and guts!"

Evil Dead, Halloween, Texas Chainsaw, I spit on your grave and last house on the left. I was feeling utterly beat.

Phil smiled and kissed my cheek then put his arm around me, giving me a one-armed hug. "Hey guys, we're going to bed!" then he turned back to me with raised, worried brows. "Unless you don't want to Mia."

I smiled up at him and rubbed the short, puppy-feeling hair on his head. "Sure, let's go."

We said goodnight to his family and were able to make our way to his room without running into anything. "I couldn't have picked a better film selection myself," I told him, shedding my jeans and taking off my bra.

"Are you kidding?" He scoffed, discarding his shirt. "I'm the king of horror movies, I am the movie buddy."

I snuck under the covers and waited for him to join me. "Sure you are. I saw you hiding under your covers."

He lifted the covers and crawled in and laid on top of me, holding himself up by the elbows. "Fucking weirdo staring at me, you should've been watching the film" He was smiling, obviously getting some enjoyment out of this.

I yawned, trying to play it off, "I got bored while watching Michael Myers slice Jamie Lee Curtis"

"Liar," he said softly and kissed me gently.

"Yeah, I am," I replied and wrapped my arms around his shoulders. I tried to add more pressure to the kiss, to deepen it, but Phil pulled back, denying me.

He stared at me for a few moments, "Mia, I wasn't the nicest person before."

I frowned, "What are you talking about?"

He looked as though he was struggling with his words. "I mean when I was younger, I was a real fuck up." My heart stung as I watched him, he looked genuinely remorseful and I was starting to regret holding my doubts about him for as long as I had.

"Why are you telling me this Phil?" I ran my hand down his back, loving the feeling of his muscles, while at the same time trying to sooth him.

He grimaced slightly, "I just thought you should know that when I was in high school I wasn't a nice guy. I was a big dick to a bunch of people." He kissed my cheek softly, "I just want you to know that it's a part of my past, and I'm not proud of it. I'm not that way anymore. I hate who I was."

"No, don't," I stopped him, causing him to look at me in confusion. "Because if you weren't you were then, then you wouldn't be who you are now."

I surprised myself by those words, but I realized, even in my beat state that it was true. Though he had scared me and teased me before, I love him, and he loved me now. And if those things hadn't happened then we might not have found each other like this. We might not be together, and there would be the chance that we wouldn't love each other. If I could go back and have the choice to go through high school the way I had before, or to not, I wouldn't change a thing. I was happy with him the way we were.

Phil took in a deep breath and I felt his stomach inflate against mine.

I leaned up and kissed him with a chuckle, "Stop thinking Phil, just stop. It's ok. Everyone has things in their past that they're not proud of. At least you recognized it and decided to change. You've done the right thing."

He smiled softly down at me then hugged me tightly, "Thank you."

"I love you Phil."

"And I love you Mia. I want to be with you forever."

He kissed me then, and reciprocated when I added pressure to his lips by allowing his own hands to roam over my warm skin. His fingertips teased my skin as my mouth tasted his, languidly enjoying one another fully as we made love.

This was the first time the thought of ever being parted from him became something that was too painful to bear. And I knew then that I wanted to be with him forever too.


	13. Chapter 13

**had a maths exam today, finished early therefore here comes another update, 2 more chapters to go :( and if you haven't already check out my new story i started a couple of days ago - Lessons s/9372807/1/Lessons hope you like it and don't forget to review lovelies!**

I woke the next morning with a massive headache. I moaned in discomfort and turned into Phil, not wanting to wake up. I felt him put his arm around me, holding me tightly. As I tried to fall back asleep I began to recall last night's events.

I remembered watching tons of movies, eating my bodyweight in ice cream and swearing at every dumb thing that happened in the movie. Then there was Phil's talk with me before we made love. He had confessed that he wasn't a nice guy in high school, though he didn't apologize directly to me for what he'd done, it had made me feel better to know he felt remorse. I knew that he wasn't the same, but the affirmation caused my heart to sing, so sure that I had found the one.

Phil was perfect for me, he encouraged me, taught me things, and he had the uncanny ability to cheer me up whenever I was feeling low. Not only did I need him, but I knew that he needed me. He was independent, but he would speak to me for hours some days about all the things going on with work, his worries, and his insecurities. I know it was hard for him to open up to me and tell me everything, but he did it anyway, trusted me. If I spent the rest of my life with him I know that I would be dying happy.

Over the next couple weeks Phil and I became more openly serious, more affectionate; increasingly talking about our future and the things we wanted to do with each other. We both wanted to go to Australia and try out surfing, and then head over to Paris. At first I had been uncomfortable with the idea of letting him spend that kind of money on me, but then we began to talk about moving into together.

I told David about how serious Phil and I had gotten and it was visibly grating on him. He had held in his anger then. But when I told him I was going to move out and in with Phil he nearly lost it. David had stood up and started yelling about how ridiculous I was. It wasn't until I yelled back at him that it was my choice, not his and that I was going to go through with it he stomped off. He hasn't spoken to me since.

That was three days ago.

Phil groaned above me, clutching my body to his as he climaxed. His eyes clenched tightly, his mouth opened and I couldn't help but writhe in pleasure against him, holding his hips firmly against mine.

He relaxed above me and I smiled, stroking my hand over his short hair. He slowly leaned up, kissing my neck and my cheek on his way up to my lips. He pulled away, and I had to hold back a frown at the loss of his warmth.

We both jumped as a sudden, harsh knock sounded at the door. Phil rolled his eyes with a lazy smile before pushing himself up and off the bed. He pulled on a pair of sweats, a white shirt and walked out of his room and unable to help my curiosity I wrapped the sheet around myself and tip toed through the hall to see who was at the door.

"Hey Paul!" Phil exclaimed as he saw the man and I recognized the name as Phil's manager.

"Hey Phil," he said seriously and let himself into the apartment, carrying something I couldn't quite see.

Noticing Paul's off behaviour Phil asked, "What's going on?"

Paul disappeared into the kitchen where I couldn't see without stepping out fully and I heard a loud slap. "This!" exclaimed his manager. "This came out this morning. Is it true Phil?"

There was silence after that as I waited anxiously to hear what was going on. I tentatively stepped out from the hall to see what was going on, the sheet wrapped tightly over my shoulders and around myself. Phil was reading a newspaper, his forehead wrinkled and brows furrowed.

When I approached, Paul caught site of me and anger flared from his eyes. "You!" he pointed at me. "This is all you! Do you have any idea what you were doing?"

I stopped moving forward and just side stepped toward Phil. "What are you talking about?"

Phil looked down at me, with solemn eyes. He handed me the paper and I saw Phil's photo. Above it, and the article it read, **Not the WWE Superstar we Thought.**

I frowned and took the paper from him.

"You did this!" Bellowed Paul.

"Paul," Phil stopped him. "Could you leave for a bit? I need to talk with Mia alone." I didn't look up when I heard the door close. I kept reading the text, unable to believe what I was seeing.

_"In high school, it was only the beginning for CM Punk also known as Phil Brooks to start his disturbing character of causing trouble and preying on innocent victims …"_

_"His current girlfriend was one of the students who caught the brunt of his bullying."_

_"A source says, it was about time Phil's past caught up with him and everyone knew him for the cruel person he truly is."_

"Is it true?" Phil's voice snapped me out of the trance I felt I had been drawn into. "Did you go to the papers about me?" The hurt that soaked his voice cut me and I yearned to set things right.

I shook my head vigorously and looked up at him. "I didn't Phil. I swear I didn't."

Phil sighed and moved away slightly, obviously not believing me. "So you knew. You knew who I was."

My heart began to beat wildly, panicked at what was unfolding. The press knowing about his past could be incredibly harmful to his career. But, if I couldn't convince him that I didn't go to the papers then I knew we were over.

"I did," I nodded. "I knew who you were, but it didn't matter to me."

The lines in his face deepened as his frown did the same. "It didn't bother you at all that I was the one who terrorized you in high school?" He sounded incredulous.

"At first it did. At first I," I stuttered. "I didn't know what to do. I didn't think I was going to see you again after New York."

"You didn't ever mean to leave your number four months ago," it wasn't a question, but I knew he still wanted my confirmation.

I took a deep breath, not wanting to answer. How I felt then was so different from what I felt right now for him. "No."

Phil shook his head and folded his arms across his chest, looking away from me. "I can't believe this."

"I was afraid in New York. I was afraid you hadn't changed. But I felt so good when I was with you that I wanted to make the best of the time we had together. And once I was back in Chicago I missed you so much and prayed that somehow I would find you again."

He looked back up at me, his blue eyes piercing mine aggressively. "You lied to me Mia," he paused. "You lied to me and you did this!" he gestured to the paper.

"No!"

"Was this some sort of payback?!" His voice began to rise, "Did you want to get back at me for who I used to be? Was this all a part of your plan?!"

"No!" I exclaimed, not wanting him to think that. "I didn't!" Then a thought came to me. "You don't seem that surprised at who I am."

Phil remained silent, not even bothering to look at me.

"How long have you known it was me?" I asked softly.

Still looking away from me Phil moved his hand from being folded to his hips. "When we went to Chaleen's, Chez recognized you first."

I nodded in understanding. "So you've lied to me too." I clutched the sheet close to me. I was upset with him for keeping it from me, but not too much. To me, the past didn't matter anymore. Everything that our relationship held had nothing to do with back then. To me, the Phil Brooks in high school and the Phil Brooks now weren't the same person at all. But he could be upset with me for not saying anything. And he thinks I went to the press.

"Phil," I took a step towards him. He stiffened visibly and frowned down at me. "I didn't go to the papers. I don't care about high school. I really don't. I'm not the same person I was then, and I know for a fact that you're not either. It doesn't matter." I hesitated, wondering briefly if I should continue or not. "But, you can't be mad at me for not saying anything when you didn't either."

He frowned up at me. "You can't expect me to believe you didn't go to the press Mia. I was awful to you, and you have all the reason in the world to go to them." He let out a sardonic laugh, "I get it. This was the perfect payback. I don't really blame you for going to them. But this," he gestured between us, "Can't work anymore."

"Phil!" I rushed over to him, grabbing his forearms.

"Stop Mia," he said harshly and pushed my hands away. "I get it ok?" his voice starting to rise again. "I understand why you did it! Karma's a bitch and I suppose I'll have to deal with it!" The betrayal he was feeling was impossible to miss and I couldn't help but feel as though I was losing him.

"That's not it."

He continued as though I hadn't spoken. "I knew it was too good to be true. How would the woman I terrorized in school ever see past that and want to be with me?" He shook his head again and began to walk towards the door. "I get why you did it, I just can't be with someone who would do that, deserved or not."  
Panicking, and without thinking I lunged myself at him, letting go of the sheet and kissed him. I hoped that I could remind him of the passion we had. That he wouldn't just let me go so easily. He was stone beneath my lips, so I added more pressure, hoping to evoke a response.

A second more passed without change before I felt his resolve leave him and he crushed me strongly against him. His movements were tough and sure, moving me in every way he wanted. Phil's hands went down my back to grab my bottom in his firm grip. I gasped at the sensation, releasing my lips from his and he took the opportunity to attack my neck, spreading savage kissing over it.

He began to move forward, causing me to move back until we were near the counter in the kitchen. Suddenly, he broke away from me and turned my body around so my back was to him. He kept his lips at the nape of my neck and I began to feel the wetness build between my thighs. Phil wrapped an arm around my middle while his other hand came around to touch my centre.

Moaning from his touch I reached back and worked my hand beneath his sweats, touching him softly as he worked me to his will. I had to brace myself against the counter with my free hand, his passionate assault consuming everything he was feeling and putting it into this one meeting of bodies. Without warning, Phil plunged two fingers inside of me, making me gasp loudly, "Ah, Phil!" In response my lover bit my neck lightly, with the slightest of pinches.

Quickly, Phil turned me around once again and lifted me up so my legs could wrap around his waist. He only had to make two steps before he set me down on the kitchen table. I moved down and kissed him determinedly, wanting him to know somehow that I loved him, that I wouldn't do anything to hurt him. I clutched his head in my hands, holding his face to mine.

Concentrating too hard on his firm, full lips beneath mine I cried in surprise as he entered me. It didn't hurt since I was already wet from his touch and the anticipation of what was to come. I dug my heels into his back, trying to guide him farther inside of me.

His big, strong hands clutched me, one hand on my back while the other ran down my front, shoulder to belly before slowly slipping down to stoke my clitoris. My body jerked at the new sensation and I arched my back, head leaning backwards. I clasped his head to me as he began to suck and lap at one of my nipples and breasts. His attentions were firmer than earlier today, more aggressive. And though I knew he was still confused, I knew that it wouldn't keep him from loving me. I knew then that he would stay with me. He wouldn't force me to leave.

I began to reach my end when he grasped my lower back before jerking me forward at the same time as he slammed forward into me. He grunted at the feeling and took me faster and faster, not slowing down for even the slightest of breaths.

The room filled with both our cries and our sweat as we pleasured one another and finally reached our completion, our climaxes filling the space between us. As soon as I could regain some control over my body I reached up and kissed Phil, wanting him to feel me. I knew he wouldn't leave now.

I lay back against the table, completely naked with Phil above me when he pulled out and put his pants back on. "I'm sorry. That shouldn't have happened." He closed his eyes tightly, sadly and ran a hand over his head. "I still love you…but this was wrong. I can't."

I sat up and watched in horrified realization as he walked to the door, and put on his shoes. He opened the door slightly, and without looking at me said strained and heavily, "I'm going out. Please don't be here when I get back."


	14. Chapter 14

**enjoy this chapter, most of you were pretty bang on as to who went to the press so kudos to you, and i keep saying this but if you haven't checked out my new fan fic please do so because you're probably missing out, good day :)**

I walked into my apartment, noticing David sitting on the couch with Mark, watching TV, his back to me. "Hey Mi," he greeted me.

My eyes were red and dry as I walked to the kitchen. The fury inside of me was on a short leash, ready to lash out. I poured a glass of ice cold water. Then I walked into the living room and around the couch so I was in front of David and Mark. They both looked up at me with curiosity. Just as David opened his mouth I wordlessly chucked the cold water into his face, the liquid spilling all over his shirt and onto his lap. Mark gave a small gasp and moved away slightly in shock.

I leaned down closer to him. "How could you do it?" I accused David. He was the only one who I could think of that would have gone to the press; the only one who hated seeing me and Phil together. He was supposed to have been my best friend, but he took the man I loved away from me.

David looked up at me, not even trying to pretend he didn't know what I was talking about. I watched in with seething anger as he slowly got off the couch. "It was for the best Mia. I saw you getting more attached to him and-"

"Of course I was attached!" I yelled incredulously. "I wouldn't have been with him for these long months had I not been!"

"-_and_ I didn't want you getting hurt more in the long run. It's better that you let him go now. So you don't get hurt further." He looked away from me and began to wipe the water from his shirt and face."

I opened my arms wide before pointing at him, "That's not your choice to make David! It's mine! It's my life and you had absolutely no right to interfere."

A deep frown etched into his face, "Cut the shit Mia. You say you love him and that he loves you but you didn't even tell him who you were."

"It's because it doesn't matter," I replied a little softer. While he was right, that I wasn't completely honest, it didn't make it any less real. "It doesn't matter to me what happened before."

He scoffed in my face, causing my boiling rage and hurt to swell. "Really? It doesn't matter that he made your life hell? That he ridiculed you? Bullied and scared you nearly every day? You were-"

"No!" I screamed. "It doesn't matter! And the only person who it should matter to is me, not you! I was moving in with him, do you get that David?! It was serious between us, not something you should just feel free to meddle with!"

"You've really changed Mia – and not for the better," David sneered at me.

"Yes, I have changed. And it is for the better. Look David!" I opened up my arms, wanting him to get a good look. "I can defend myself now! I've never been able to before, and you think that's bad? Just because I won't bend to your opinion you think I've become a worse person?"

My friend stared at me, not answering or even making the move to do so. I noticed Mark was sitting in the same position as he had when I tossed the water.

"I love Phil," I said sternly. "I'm sorry that you can't see that. But he's been so good for me. I want to spend my life with him." Tears began to prick the backs of my eyes, and they began to burn once again. "But instead of talking to me or respecting me," my voice broke, "you had to ruin everything."

Surprise flashed across his face, "Spend your life with him? He can't have meant that much to you."

I stared back at him, letting him know that Phil did mean that much to me. "Yes he can." I took a deep, shuddering breath before I turned away from him to leave the apartment once again.

"Mia," I heard him say quietly.

I stopped, turning my head to the side without moving my torso at all. "Just so you know, I'm still moving out."

"Where are you going to go?" he asked quietly.

"I'll move in with Brook or something, it's not really any of your business anymore." Then I was gone, pulling my phone out to dial Phil once more.

PHIL'S P.O.V.

I rubbed my dry lips, feeling anxious. Time seemed to move slowly as I was lifted weights and listened to the woman who was stretching beside me. I had been feeling tired and out of sorts, not to mention bitterly empty. When I had broken up with Mia I was hurt, and when the hurt didn't go away it turned into anger. I was angry with her, and angry with myself.

It hurt to know that she had betrayed me and that she had it in her to do so. The paparazzi were pissing me off to no end. But I was also angry with myself. If I hadn't have treated her the way that I had in the beginning then this wouldn't have happened. The thing that bothered me the most was that I had been tricked. It was how much that I loved her, and how much she didn't love me. That stab was the hardest to bear, which is why after a few weeks of constant hurt I figured it would be easier if I were angry instead.

It had been almost a month since I had told Mia to get out. It had been almost a month that I had been feeling the loss of her. Though I was pissed I wanted to see her, to talk to her. But the betrayal she had given me was too large for me to forget. I sighed inwardly, not being able to decide if I really wanted to be out and about or not.

The media had calmed down quite a bit, though some papers were still trying to get the scoop. They wanted the whole story, but I refused to participate in any interviews. Besides, I was busy now, a whole month into signings, house shows and promotions for the next PPV. I had a comic con that I was supposed to be flying out to tomorrow and I hoped that I wouldn't have Mia's image plaguing me the entire time like she had been.

I glanced down at my phone to see that the messages were empty. Mia had stopped trying to call me a week ago. That she hadn't tried to contact me recently made me relax at the same time and bring a still too sharp ache to flood me. I was still angry and hurt that she had thrown me under the bus and to the wolves. I hadn't believed she was capable of it. And to think that I had been flirting with the idea of making the full commitment to her. Part of me wished she would call again, leave a message that could convince me she was innocent in this. I had listened to all of her messages again and again, hoping, wishing that I could believe her.

My mother had told me to give another chance to explain, but also said that she had no clue. I was just going to have to trust my gut on this. The problem was that my gut, my heart and my head didn't seem to agree. My hearted thirsted for one thing while my head insisted another. My gut was just lost in the shuffle; I didn't even know where it stood.

"So, would you like to come up to my hotel room?" I snapped back to reality when Melissa's sultry voice reached my ears. We had met for dinner in a restaurant that was connected to a hotel, and I had known from the beginning that going up into a hotel room was never far from her mind.

I looked down slightly at her. She had red lips that were puckered seductively as she stroked my arm up and down with freshly manicured fingertips. Melissa was an NXT rookie, aside from her beauty she was an extremely athletic wrestler and not a WWE superstar. We met through a friend of a friend and I had agreed and thought that maybe her blonde hair, green eyes and red lips would somehow distract me from everything.

I had known then that Melissa wasn't the woman for me. But at the same time, I needed to get Mia out of my mind, and she might be what I needed to get some relief. I was beginning to wonder if anything but the extreme would get her to stop haunting me.

I did one more rep and set it down, and scratched my beard before I smiled at the woman beside me.

Sleep was eluding me. There was something nagging at my mind, giving me the feeling that I should stay awake, else I miss something. I turned on the television and hoped to find something entertaining…But that was hours ago.

I was about to give up on the silly notion that I would miss something when I heard a harsh knock at my door. Lazily, I pushed myself up and walked over to open the door, not bothering to look through the peep hole, as I should have.

"Listen," David demanded standing there outside my door, looking pissed off. "I don't like you," he began, "I don't like who you used to be and I don't care to get to know you now…at least not for a while."

He paused and I glared at him as I folded my arms across his chest. "Man, I couldn't give a rat's fuck what you think of me at the moment. Now why the hell are you here and what the fuck do you want?"

"_I_ don't want anything. It's Mia." My heart quickened briefly at her name, but I put a stop to it, not wanting to entertain the possibility that we could be together. It was better that I just move on.

"Now you listen," I told him firmly. "What happened between Mia and I has nothing to do with you."

"Actually it does," he argued. "Mia and I aren't exactly friends anymore," he murmured looking ashamed. "I went to the press because I thought Mia was making a mistake with you. She forgave you but I didn't think you deserved it. Still not sure you do."

I stared at him blankly, trying to take in what David was telling me. Telling me that Mia hadn't betrayed me. "You said you two aren't friends anymore?"

"Yeah," he folded his arms across his chest. "After you kicked her out she came home and screamed at me before moving out. She's living with Brook now."

She had been telling me the truth. She hadn't been looking for forgiveness. She had wanted me, for me. And I had kicked her out. My heart seemed to rise as the prospect of me getting to see her again became more real than ever.

"Are you going somewhere?" David asked gesturing to the suitcase by the door.

"Comic con tomorrow morning," I told him.

David nodded then stepped away. "I'm sorry ok? I shouldn't have interfered. So, if you change your mind and still want Mia then well, now you know she didn't stab you in the back. And now that you know where she is you can bypass my apartment and go to Brooks."

"Thanks," I said still in a daze as I closed the door. I leaned my back against the door and had to put my hands on my knees. Mia could be mine again. She loved me, it wasn't all a lie.


	15. Chapter 15

**well this is the last chapter guys :( sorry to disappoint but all goods must come to end, so thank you for all those who read the story, followed, favourited and reviewed it :) before you read, i just want to clear some things up, since the Guest who wrote some reviews last night that I just wanted to clear up now, would;ve been easier if i could PM them but you know - so for Give Me Love, i'm sorry if you think I've ruined it but to be fair, i didn't know where to go with it and so many people were nagging me to do something, post a new chapter, anything - so naturally i thought it was good to show that evidently sam's marriage had failed, i'm sorry to disappoint but in my defence i honestly had no idea where to go with the story, as for the review from Lessons, i really can't believe you'd use the fact that the OC's are slutty as a bad thing, get on that dick girlfriend, i really don't care if my fics are full of sex because well i like reading fics like that, obviously i have to balance them but honestly, i just love that flirtacious side to things, i really think some of you guys forget that this is fan fiction, but i always ask you guys to review so thank you for that, and i do appreciate it, but i honestly think in regards to what has been posted that there is nothing wrong with sex and on the Give Me Love story  
wow sorry about all that, anyway, enjoy the last chapter**

MIA

I parked my car and took a few deep breaths. I gripped the steering wheel and tried not to push away the nauseated feelings building up inside. David told me Phil was going to be here this morning. I hadn't spoken to him in what felt like forever, so I was nervous.

Phil hadn't returned any of my messages or calls. I had no idea if he would even talk to me today, if he would give me the time of day. 'He couldn't have moved on….'Though I didn't want him to have moved on, I couldn't deny that it was a possibility. But I loved him still, and I felt as though I had to make this one last ditch effort.

I sighed nervously and got out of the car, only to open the back seat and take out my guitar. Phil had shown me a couple songs, and wanted me to 'perform' them someplace. I think he wanted me to do it more for myself than for him.

But he told me something very important when he first began to teach me. He said that he would have a hard time holding a grudge with anyone if they sang or played a song for him. And that was what I was there to do.

There was a chance that he would forgive me for lying to him, would finally believe me that I didn't go to the press; a chance that we could be together again.

But the larger chance was that he would ignore me, and then completely and utterly reject me. If that happened, not only would my heart be crushed and broken, but I would humiliate in front of everyone, and probably end up on YouTube.

I was still upset with David, though as stupid as it was, our future as friends rested heavily on my future with Phil.

I walked into the building and got my bracelet and stamp to get into the con. I carried the guitar on my back in its case, being careful not to hit people with it. I had never been to one of these things before and was totally lost. I saw booths and tables set up with art, comic books, clothes, jewellery and a lot more.

After wondering around for thirty minutes I went to find someone who worked there.

"Excuse me, but do you know where the Q and A with the WWE superstars is?"

The older man looked down at me and unfolded his arms slowly. "I can check for you miss." He then proceeded to pull out a pamphlet looking piece of paper and looked down for a few moments. "It's on floor two and it started," he looked down at his watch, "thirty minutes ago."

"Oh," I said in surprise, "how long does it last?"

"Sorry, I'm not sure."

"That's ok. Thank you," said politely and began to make my way to the stairs.

As I climbed the steps, pushing past all the different people, some dressed up as different other characters, and others who just walked up or down with their friends. So many things seemed to be going through my mind.

_'When should I start it?' 'Will I get kicked out?' 'Will Phil even acknowledge me?' 'Does he hate me?'_

I thought about all those things till I got to the top and decided to push them away, knowing they wouldn't do me any good. I walked around, earnestly looking for Phil doing a panel. When I saw him on the other side of the room in his ball cap my heart quickened. I prayed with my whole being that I could do this, and that I would be successful.

"Excuse me," a voice sounded as I bumped into someone.

"I'm so sorry," I told her as I took her in. She had blonde hair and green eyes. "I wasn't watching where I was going."

She smiled widely at me, "That's ok. Are you here to see the WWE superstars too?"

"Uh, yes," I told her. "I am actually."

She nudged me with her shoulder. "I actually know CM Punk."

The surprise that showed up on my face wasn't feigned. I didn't really notice at first, but she was gorgeous. I looked at her with new eyes it seemed and wondered how they knew each other. Jealousy? ….yes.

"We went out last night in Chicago. I'm here to surprise him."

I was stunned speechless. "Are you two dating? The last I heard he was with that girl from the tabloids."

She made a disgusted sound, "He was. And we've only been on one date, but give me time." She smirked, "give me time."

The anxiety and worry that pulsed through me settled deep into the pit of my stomach. _'Should I just leave? He's already moved on.'_

PHIL

I watched and listened as the director answered some questions. I kept running through what David had told me last night. I woke up wanting nothing more than to go over to Brook's and talk to Mia. Talking to David changed everything.

I scanned the crowd, trying not to look bored. My breath hitched in my lungs when I caught sight of Mia…and Melissa. _'What is Melissa doing here?' _I wondered awkwardly. _'What did she tell Mia?'_

Mia was looking at Melissa as she talked. She had a guitar on her back and looked more beautiful than ever. I wanted to stand and go over to her when my elbow was nudged. I had been asked a question.

The woman repeated her question, "Do you still speak with Mia? Or are you maybe dating someone else?"

I kept my eyes on Mia as I answered. "I haven't spoken with Mia in quite a while, too long actually. There was a misunderstanding that has only just been explained to me recently. I'm not dating anyone else."

"No one else?"

"No, no one," I answered her.

"Sources say they saw you in a hotel restaurant with a woman last night."

My eyes left Mia as they settled on the woman asking me questions. My face hardened, "I did have dinner with a woman, but that was it. We aren't dating." Out of the corner of my eye I saw Melissa's face of shock and disappointment. "I was actually hoping I could talk to Mia this morning," I looked at the woman of my dreams again, "because I haven't had the chance to tell her I was sorry."

Mia's brows rose slightly and she smiled at me.

"Apologise? What did you do?"

"There are a few things, but most of all I didn't believe her." I ignored the 'awe's' that scattered through the crowd.

"There was a pause as the interviewer regrouped. "Do you think she'll forgive you?"

"I hope so." I said and watched as Mia pulled the guitar off her back. And to my shock and utter surprise she began to strum the strings.

_"You can be the peanut butter to my jelly,_

_You can be the butterflies I feel in my belly."_

Everyone turned to watch her as she sang and walked around to the edge of the crowd. She knew that I was already sorry, but she was telling me she was too. Her beautiful voice vibrated through the air to reach me, making me smile widely. I could hardly contain myself as she continued, wanting nothing more to get up and go to her, to cut her off and kiss her.

"_Cause you're the one for me (for me)  
And I'm the one for you (for you)  
You take the both of us (of us)  
And we're the perfect two_

We're the perfect two  
We're the perfect two  
Baby me and you  
We're the perfect two"

As she was ending, I met her at the bottom of the panel. People clapped and screamed for me to kiss her as she stared up at me, the two of us grinning stupidly at one another. I reached out and took the guitar from her, blindly passing it to one of my co-stars.

MIA

"I can't believe you did that for me," He said honestly.

I laughed, slightly breathless. "Yeah, I remembered that you said it was hard to stay mad at someone if they performed something for you. And I figured, how could you stay mad at me if I did it in front of all these people."

"I loved it," he said. "And considering how shy you are, I'm really proud of you."

"I did it for you," was all I could say as a thank you as a blush flooded across my face.

He stroked my cheek with a small chuckle, "Just like the day we met in the hotel. Nothing but blush."

I flushed hotter and reached for him, putting my arms around his shoulders and holding him to me as I hugged him. I had missed him with my whole heart.

His arms embraced me, holding me tightly. "I am so sorry Mia," he whispered.

"Me too."

He pulled back slightly, "I never should have told you to leave." He framed my face in his hands, staring intently into my eyes. "Can you forgive me?

"Can you forgive me?" I asked in return.

"Of course," he said.

I smiled up at him, "Exactly. Of course."

He then took his liberty to listen to his fans and kissed me. Phil's warm, full lips covered mine with an earnest and sincere intent. I held him to me, and when I heard the claps I couldn't help but to smile into the kiss we shared.

We parted from one another and laughed, not disconnecting our eyes, or our arms. "I love you Mia."

"And I love you Phil."

The End.


End file.
